Show A Little Love
by misfitvampire
Summary: What if Soda had a twin sister? I know, it's been done. Her name is Sunshine Curtis, and she hates Dallas Winston...she thinks. Is there some love behind the hate?
1. The Curtis Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders, S.E. Hinton does. I own my new character, Sunshine Curtis. **

**Authors Note: Alllllrighty! New story time! So this story is about Dally, where my other one is about Johnny. I hope this one is good, please review and tell me what you think!**

**Chapter One: The Curtis Family**

Sitting on the front porch of our house in a chilly, crisp day in Autumn smoking a cigarette, I was waiting for my brother to wake up. It was early in the morning. I had just watched the sunrise.

I had three brothers, but two of them had already gotten up and gone to work. Sodapop and Darrel Curtis. Darry for short. Soda was my twin. My name is Sunshine. Sunshine Curtis. I was the only sister in the Curtis family, which made me the only girl. My parents were dead.

Anyway, I was waiting for my youngest brother Ponyboy to wake up. He was sleeping in, since it was a weekend and he didn't have to go to school. I never went to school. Soda and I are both dropouts. It's weird, I dropped out and I didn't know Soda dropped out too until the next day. We do things alike all the time. It's part of being twins.

In our house, we had a rule that the first person who wakes up has to make breakfast. That was usually Darry. Then the last two who woke up had to do the dishes. Today, Pony and I had to do the dishes. I figured I would do them, though. He didn't need any more responsibilities. He'd been through a lot in the last little while.

It started with Darry hitting him one night when he came home late. To make a long story a little shorter, him and Johnny, our gang's pet, went to the park, got beat up by some Socs, Johnny killed one of them so they hid in an abandoned church for a week with the help of another one of the gang, Dally, then the church caught fire and Johnny got burned and almost died. Then Ponyoby got beat up in a rumble, then he got really sick. So yeah, he's been through a lot.

Finally, when I was putting out my cigarette, Pony came out to the front porch, looking down as usual.

"Hey Pony," I said softly.

"Mornin', Sunny." He said and sat down beside me. Sunny was a nickname. Like Pony, Soda and Darry. He still didn't seem too happy.

I put my arm across his shoulders.

"You okay, Ponyboy?" I asked my kid brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, not very convincingly. "So I guess we have to do the dishes, huh?" He asked.

"I'll do them, Ponyboy. You go relax, okay?" I said. He looked at me.

"Thanks, Sunshine." Then he went back into the house.

I sighed. That boy needed to cheer up. And coming down the street, I saw something that would help. Another one of our gang, Two-Bit Mathews.

"Hey Two-Bit!" I yelled down the street. He ran up and onto the porch.

"What's up Sunny?" He said.

"Nothin', go inside and cheer up Ponyboy while I do the dishes will ya?" I asked.

"Sure thing," He said, kissing me on the cheek like the guys do sometimes and went inside.

I laughed a little. Two-Bit should get a job.

Then I went inside and walked through the living room, where Two-Bit had Ponyboy in a headlock on the floor.

"Oh Two-Bit, we've talked about this, let him go," I said, stepping over them to get to the kitchen.

"What!" Ponyboy said, offended. Two-Bit let him go. "Sunny!" He whined. I just laughed at him. It's all part of being a big sister.

"Suck it up, Ponyboy!" I said, sticking my tongue out at him as I filled up the sink with water.

About 20 minutes later I was done the dishes and went to watch TV with Two-Bit and Ponyboy. They were watching Mickey Mouse, as Two-Bit always does. He was even wearing his Mickey shirt today.

"Hey, has anyone seen Johnny today?" Ponyboy asked.

"Nope," Me and Two-Bit said in unison.

"Wanna walk down to Johnny's house an' get him?" I asked the boys.

"Sure, let's go," Ponyboy said. So we left the house, and trudged down the street with out hands in our pockets toward Johnny's house. Pony tired to leave with just a t-shirt on but I made him put on a sweater.

Two-Bit and I were wearing black leather jackets.

Finally we got to Johnny's house and usually his parents are fighting, but currently all we could hear was silence. We walked around to the side of the house and looked up and Johnny's window.

"Johnny!" Ponyboy called quietly.

I picked up a rock and chucked it at the window. Johnny soon opened it and stuck his head out.

"Hey guys!" He whispered. "I'll be there in a sec!" He opened his window higher and stepped out onto the roof. Then he walked around the roof until he got to the porch. From there, he jumped onto the porch and then walked down the stars and over to us.

"Why didn't you just go through the house?" I asked him.

"My folks are passed out, I don't want 'em waking up an' yellin' at me," He explained.

We nodded in understanding. He was wearing his jean jacket.

"Is Dally with you guys?" He asked. We shook our heads.

"I don't even know where Dally is, do you guys?" Two-Bit said. I laughed.

"No, but he's probably in the cooler again," I scoffed.

"Well, that ain't very nice Sunny," Said a voice from behind me. I turned around and found myself looking Dallas Winston in the eye.

To tell you the truth, Dallas and I weren't too fond of each other. We disliked each other. Alright, we hated each other. He was a jerk. A mean, hot jerk. Oh God, did I just say that? Pretend I didn't.

"Hello Dallas," I said, glaring at him with my big gold eyes directly into his dark ones.

He just glared back. I stuck out my tongue at him and turned back to Ponyboy.

"Let's all go back to our house; it's too early to do anything else." I said. He nodded, so Ponyboy and I lead the way back to our house.

When we got there,Two-Bit sat and watched Mickey, Johnny and Dally sat on the couch and talked, and Ponyboy and I play-fought in front of the kitchen. I laughed as Pony took a swipe at me and I dodged it and slapped him on the leg.

I looked around for a second and Dally was staring at me. I was about to give him the finger when Ponyboy tackled me to the ground.

"Ow, you way like a million pounds!" I said. He just laughed. When he got up, I went into the kitchen to get everyone a piece of cake. Dally followed me into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

As I was getting the cake out of the fridge, Dally was sitting at the table drinking his water, and he said something so dirty I couldn't believe he hadn't been murdered by feminists yet. I glared at him.

"Dallas Winston, you disgust me!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

**Johnny's P.O.V.**

Dally followed Sunny into the kitchen, and I knew this wasn't going to turn out well. A little while later I was proven right, I heard Sunny yell,

"Dallas Winston, you disgust me!"

"You disgust me more!" Dally yelled right back.

I couldn't believe him. He'd always tell me how Sunshine was hot, and how "if the little broad didn't hate me so much I'd ask her out".

_Yelling insults at a girl and saying dirty stuff to her face ain't how you get her to not hate you, much less go out with you, _I thought.

Pony and Two-Bit had heard their yelling too and were looking at the kitchen. Sunny stormed out of the kitchen and sat in between Pony and Two-Bit, glaring at the TV, arms crossed over her chest.

Dally calmly walked out of the kitchen, grinning evilly.

I shook my head at him.

He looked at Sunny, scanning her up and down, then he grinned some more.

"I'll see you guys later," He said and strolled out of the house.

**(A/N: Alright, first chapter of new story. If you want me to continue, review and tell me if it was good or not. Thanx)**


	2. A Penny For Dally's Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I strictly only own Sunshine Curtis.**

**Authors Note: Ah I love this story! Thanx to the following reviewers: (You guys rock!)**

**Samurai Angel**

**mysterygurl4292**

**Flaming-Angel-1**

**PissedBeyondRecognition13**

**Rugrats101**

**Banana422**

**WoPo12 (**even though it wasn't exactly a compliment :Plol

**Mrs. Sodapop P. Curtis**

**Cal286**

And **Izziecakes **for reviewing my songfic!

**Chapter Two: Dally's Thoughts**

**Sunshine's P.O.V.**

Ugh, I was so annoyed with Dallas Winston! I hated him! He was such a jerk. I don't know how he got any girls at all!

"Sunny, you okay?" Johnny asked.

I sighed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Johnnycake." I said and kept looking at the TV.

**Dally's P.O.V.**

I walked down the street, away from the Curtis's. I had a sly grin on my face, which faded as I walked through the cold, crisp air, stuffing my hands into the pockets of my brown leather jacket.

I wouldn't be as cold if a certain someone was here holding my hand…

_Ugh, don't think like that! I don't have feelings, I'm Dallas Winston dammit! _I thought as I trudged along.

I was always so mean to Sunny. I couldn't help it, it's my personality. But I didn't want to be like that with her. I liked her. She acts cold towards me, but I've seen how she acts when she's with her brothers or any of the other gang. She has a nice smile, and a great personality. She's beautiful.

Plus, she had a nice ass.

**(A/N: Sorry, I had to put that in there to get Dally back into character:P)**

Maybe she wouldn't hate me if I stopped being so mean to her and hating her. I tried to all the time, but it's hard for me.

Leaves fell across my path as I walked, my breath coming out in visible clouds.

I didn't know where I was going, but I had to go think.

**Sunshine's P.O.V.**

I was glad Dally was gone.

"You guys wanna go to the movies? Darry, Soda and Steve won't be home for a while still," I suggested. Steve Randle was Soda's best buddy, another one of our gang. They worked at the DX gas station together.

"Sure," Ponyboy said.

"I'm in," Two-Bit said. Johnny just shrugged and followed us out the door.

As we walked to the movies, I hoped we didn't see Dally anywhere. I knew he wasn't quite as much of a jerk all the time, why did he hate me so much? I knew he had a good side, but as long as he refused to show it to me, I hated him.

Finally we arrived and snuck into the movie house through a window.

We sat beside some of our fellow greasers in the back row. Ponyboy was at the end, me beside him, Johnny beside me, and Two-Bit at the other end. A girl sitting beside Ponyboy turned to him.

"Hey, you're Ponyboy Curtis ain't you?" She asked.

"Yeah," Ponyboy said quietly. Then she saw Johnny.

"And you're Johnny Cade. You guys were the ones who killed that Soc right?" She asked.

Johnny slowly nodded, colour draining from his face ever so slightly.

"Nice going," She giggled, chewing on a piece of gum.

"And who's this? You're girlfriend?" She asked, looking at me.

"No, that's my sister," Ponyboy said.

"Sunshine Curtis," I said, cutting Ponyboy off and extending my hand to the girl.

She shook it, smiling at me.

"Wow, so original names run in your family?" She asked.

"Yeah, my dad was original himself. We got two brothers; one of them is called Sodapop. And that's our real names, too," I said.

"Tuff enough," She said. "My name's Janine,"

She mostly talked to Ponyboy the rest of the time. I liked her, she wasn't loud or slutty like some greaser girls.

When the movie was over, we walked home, Ponyboy trailing behind, talking to Janine, who Pony had invited to our house.

"I think Ponyboy digs Janey or whatever her name is," Two-Bit said in a low voice to Johnny and I.

I rolled my eyes.

"Her name's Janine, and yes Ponyboy does like her, I can tell, so be nice to her Two-Bit, and that means no hitting on her or saying dirty stuff around her," I said.

We just kept walking.

When we all got back to my house, Darry, Soda and Steve were there. I opened the door.

"Hi Darry," I said cheerfully.

"Hello Sunny, where have you guys been?" He asked.

"The movies, don't worry, Two-Bit was babysitting us." I said. Then at the same time, Soda and I said,

"Hey Soda!" and "Hey Sunny!" Then we laughed at each other.

"Gee, you must be twins," Two-Bit said, sitting down on the couch.

"We are," Soda and I said, together again. Then we laughed again.

"And who's this young lady?" Darry said, as Janine and Ponyboy came through the door.

"Darry, this is Janine, Janine, this is my brother Darry, my other brother Sodapop, and Steve." Pony said.

"Hey Steve," I said quietly while Pony was doing the introductions as I sat in between him and Two-Bit on the couch, Johnny sitting on the other couch.

Ponyboy and Janine went back to Ponyboy's room.

Darry was in the kitchen making dinner.

"By the way, Dally'll be here for dinner," He said.

"What!" I said, turning quickly to face my older brother.

Speak of the devil. Just then, Dally strolled in. I rolled my eyes and left the room.

I walked down the hall, past Darry's room, and to the room with 2 beds that I shared with Pony and Soda. I opened the door and saw Ponyboy and Janine sitting on a bed, kissing. I rolled my eyes again.

"Oh for God's sakes!" I said.

"Oh… hey Sunny," Ponyboy said and grinned sheepishly at me. He opened his mouth to talk again, but I said,

"Don't worry, I ain't gonna tell Darry," and then I left the room and went back into the living room.

"Well hello Sunshine, I never got a chance to say hi to you before you uh, stormed out on me," Dally said.

"Good evening Dallas," I said dryly and walked into the kitchen. I sat at the kitchen table and Darry was in there too, still making dinner.

"God Darry, I can't stand Dallas Winston!" I said.

"I know kiddo, but if you both gave each other a chance, you might end up bein' friends," Darry said. I just sighed and exited the room.

I sat down beside Soda and Steve on the couch, not looking at Dally, but instead watching TV. Two-Bit was lying on the floor watching Mickey. I don't how Mickey was always on whenever Two-Bit decided to watch TV, but I just kept watching it. Dally was on the other couch with Johnny. I could feel his eyes on me.

A little while later, finally Janine and Ponyboy came out of our room and Ponyboy took Janine to the door.

"You shouldn't be walking home alone," He said to her.

"But if you walk me home, you'll have to walk back here alone," She said.

"I'll go too," I said and got up.

"We'll be back in a few, Darry," I said, putting on my leather jacket. Then the three of us walked out the door.

Ponyboy and Janine held hands on the way there, and I strolled along, enjoying the fall.

Finally we arrived at Janine's house, and Pony gave her a kiss goodnight before we left the threshold.

On the way back home, Ponyboy turned to me and said,

"So… you didn't tell Darry did you?" I chuckled.

"No, little brother, I didn't tell Darry."

"Thanks." He said. "You like Dally, don't you?" He asked suddenly.

"What? No! Haven't you been paying attention kid? I can't stand the guy!" I said.

"I think it's because you like him. He acts the same way. It's an excuse, a disguise, for feelings you're both trying to deny."

"You read too much, kiddo." I said.

But I knew he was right.

"Sunny?" He said.

"Yeah?"

"Soda said he dropped out because he was dumb. Soda's not dumb is he?"

I didn't say anything for a second while we walked along in the darkness.

"No," I said finally, "No, Soda isn't dumb; he just ain't interested in school, that's all."

We walked in silence for another few minutes.

"Why did you drop out?" He asked.

"Cause I ain't interested in school either. I'll tell you something Ponyboy, but you can't tell no one. Cause I ain't told no one either."

"Sure," He said.

"I wanna be famous, Pony. I wanna be in a rock band. Someday." I said.

There was silence for another couple minutes.

"I believe you can do it, Sunny," He said quietly. I smiled and put my arm across my little brother's shoulders the rest of the walk home.

**(A/N: Please review! Thank you!)**


	3. Love, Hate, And Dislike

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. I only own Sunny.**

**Authors Note: I love this story. Thanx to the following people:**

**darkdestiney2000**

**Flaming-Angel-1**

**PissedBeyondRecognition13**

**Bowlingforshrimp**

**Samurai Angel**

**Chapter Three: Love & Hate… And Dislike**

When we arrived at home, Darry had dinner made, and they were all just sitting down to eat.

"I saved you two a seat!" Soda said to Pony and me. We sat down on either side of him as Darry put plates of food in front of us.

"Thanks Darry, it looks great!" I said and smiled warmly at him.

"Well, at least someone appreciates me," He said, kissing me on the cheek.

Soda, Pony and I were taking up one side of the table, Steve, Two-Bit and Johnny were on the other side, Dally was at the end and Darry was at the other end. I picked up my fork and took a glance at Dally. He narrowed his eyes at me.

I glared right back at him.

"So, Dallas, slept with any girls and never called them back lately?" I asked coolly while taking a bite of salad.

"Yeah, all your friends," He said just as calmly.

Everyone at the table was looking at us.

"How wonderful. Speaking of friends, you got any yet?" I asked, using a voice like one would use in a pleasant conversation with a friend.

"Why yes, more than you'll ever have," He said, using the same voice I was.

I glared heatedly and opened my mouth to say something smart, but my twin knew that look all too well and cut me off before I got sassy.

"So how was everyone's day?" Soda asked the table.

"Oh it was great, Johnny, Pony, Two-Bit and I were having a great time, then Dallas showed up and it all went downhill from there," I said. Soda sighed. I grinned devilishly at Ponyboy. I knew he didn't like Dally as well as the rest of the gang did.

"Oh yeah, and it just made my day when I saw you too," Dally said sarcastically.

"Alright you two, that's enough, or I'll kick you both out of the house you hear?" Darry said. I and Dallas stopped after that. At least for that night.

The next day, Ponyboy and I were alone again while Soda, Darry and Steve went to work. I couldn't care less where Dally was, and Two-Bit had taken Johnny over to the Dingo for lunch.

Ponyboy and I were sitting on the couch being bored, so Pony picked up the phone.

"Who are you calling?" I asked.

"Janine… see if she wants to come over," Ponyboy said and took the phone into the kitchen. I sighed and continued watching TV.

About 10 minutes later, Ponyboy hung up the phone and asked me to come with him to pick up Janine so he wouldn't be walking alone. So, I put on my leather jacket and walked out the door with Ponyboy.

We arrived at Janine's house and knocked on the door. She answered and stepped outside with a plaid sweater on.

"Hi Ponyboy, hey Sunshine," She said and closed the door.

"Hey Janine," Pony said.

"Hi Janine," I said and led the way back home, with Pony and Janine behind me holding hands.

When we finally got back home, Ponyboy and Janine went straight to making out on the couch, which disgusted me, so I went into mine, Soda and Pony's room. I went through the bookshelf and found one I hadn't read; Gone With The Wind.

I looked in the cover and saw Ponyboy's name in it. I shrugged and took it over to my bed and flopped down on my back, and started to read.

After a while, I had too many things on my mind to concentrate on the book so I put it down and thought.

I had these three brothers, the greatest brothers in the world, and I loved them. I had an enemy, and annoying, cocky, jerk of an enemy, and I hated him. Ponyboy had a girlfriend, and I got the feeling she didn't really like him, she just was using him to make out. That's all the ever did. Even though she was nice to me at the movies, I disliked her.

I thought about Dally again. God, I hated him. But, if I really hated him, then why did I spend so much time thinking about him? Was Ponyboy right? About the whole hidden feelings thing? I shook my head. Impossible. I hoped.

I thought about Ponyboy and Janine again. I kinda hoped Darry or Soda or someone would catch them making out. I didn't have to hope for much longer, because I looked at the clock and noticed it was time for Darry and Soda to get home from work.

I heard the front door open, Janine gasp, Ponyboy mumble something along the lines of "oh crap," and then Darry yelled,

"Ponyboy!" I laughed to myself as I laid on my back on my bed, listening to the proceedings. I didn't like it when Darry yelled at Pony, or when any of my brothers fought, but this time Pony had it coming.

I slowly crept out of my room, down the hall, and into the living room.

"Oh, Hi Darry, Hello Sodapop," I said innocently, like I didn't know what was going on.

"Hello Sunny. Janine, I think you should leave, I need to talk to Ponyboy," Darry said and Janine curtly got up and left.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Ponyboy was just making out with Janine!" Soda said, clearly amused.

"Pony, don't ever let me catch you doing that again, and especially not on the living room couch for God sakes! Anyone could have come in!" Darry said.

"Aw, come on Darry, ease up a little," I said.

Darry looked at me, then back at Ponyboy.

"Fine, but remember what I just said," Darry said, and then went off to his room to change.

Ponyboy sat on the couch looking dazed.

Soda laughed and walked over to me, innocently standing there. He threw his arm over my shoulders.

"You knew, didn't you?" He asked me.

"Me? No!" I said, trying to look offended. Soda cocked an eyebrow at me. I ginned. "Yeah!" I said and giggled. I put my arm around Soda's waist and looked him in the eye. Together we both said,

"No… yeah!" And we both laughed harder. Pony looked at us like we were crazy.

"Twins… I'll never understand you guys," He said and stalked off to the kitchen.

Soda and I sat on the couch, still laughing. Darry came out soon after, changed into jeans and a black t-shirt. Me and soda were still in a silly mood. Darry came out and stood beside the couch and looked at us. He just looked so tough and serious, I burst out laughing.

Soda laughed too.

"I'm not even gonna ask what you two were laughing about before and what you're laughing at now," Darry said and went to go make dinner.

"Darry wait!" I said and leapt over the back of the couch, falling on my ass. I giggled and got up.

"Darry, me and Soda will make dinner," I said, pushing Darry back out of the kitchen.

"Come on Sodapop!" I called my twin brother.

"Alright, but if anything's burnt, undercooked, or coloured a different colour than food should be, you're both getting it you hear?" Darry said as we walked out to the kitchen.

We were in the middle of making salad when I heard Darry yell,

"Sunny, did you spill coffee on the floor out here?" I had indeed spilled coffee on the floor out there.

"No," I said. Then I looked at Soda.

"Yeah!" We both said again and burst out laughing.

Then we continued making dinner.

Soda and I were just plain mentally insane sometimes. Soda and I get drunk off of just plain living, as Ponyboy says it. Although, a little alcohol doesn't hurt!

Finally when we were done making dinner, we all sat down to eat, talking and laughing about our day, making jokes. I loved all the gang, but today it was just me and my brothers and it was nice.

I enjoyed the rest of the night, surprised by lack of visitors.

That night, being the nice sister that I am, gave Ponyboy my bed, and let Soda have their bed all to themselves, and I slept on the couch.

Well, it was about the middle of the night when someone came in. Someone was always coming in, even if it was the middle of the night, because we leave our door open in case someone needs a place to stay. I looked up and saw a dark, shadowy figure come through the door. But I recognized who it was. It was Dally.

I quickly put my head back down on my pillow and pretended to sleep.

Dally walked over to the other couch and laid down on it, using his brown leather jacket as a blanket.

"Hey, Sunny, you awake?" He whispered, seeing through my bluff. Why was he using such a civil tone with me?

"Yeah…" I whispered back cautiously.

"Good… I'm sorry…" He muttered.

He was sorry? Dallas Winston was apologizing? To _me?_ He must be drunk, I thought.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry… and no, I ain't drunk, just accept my apology alright?" He said and fell asleep. I was puzzled, but I fell asleep too.

**(A/N: Sorry if this was kinda short. I think the next one will be longer. Please review!)**


	4. The Cheater

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders, I only own Sunshine Curtis.**

**Authors Note: Alright, here goes the thank you's, keep the reviews coming guys, I love em:**

**mysterygurl4292**

**Samurai Angel**

**cal1286**

**darkdestiney2000**

**Rugrats101**

**Chapter Four: The Cheater**

When I woke up, Dally was still on the couch sleeping. I stared at him for a while, trying to figure out why he would apologize to me. Finally I got up and went into the kitchen. Surprise, Darry was already in there making breakfast.

"Hey Dar," I said, sitting at the table.

"Good morning Sunny," He said, handing me a piece of bacon.

"Why did you sleep on the couch last night?" He asked as I took a bite.

"Oh, I thought I'd let Ponyboy use my bed so that him and Soda could have their own beds for a night," I said, after swallowing the bacon.

"That's nice. Were you awake when Dally came in last night?"

"Yeah, I tried to pretend I was asleep, but he knew I was awake, and he said sorry to me and fell asleep,"

Darry dropped a spoon on the ground.

"Did you say that Dally said sorry? Dally apologized for something?" Darry asked me seriously.

"I know, that's how I reacted. But I mean, I still hate the guy." Darry nodded.

"Oh well, guess there's a first for everything huh? Could you go wake up Soda and Ponyboy? Tell 'em breakfast is ready?"

"Sure," I said and hopped off my chair. Then I walked down the hall to our room. I slowly opened the door, quietly walked in, and yelled, as loud as I could,

"PONYBOY AND SODAPOP CURTIS GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF BED!"

They shot up, looking confused and startled, and I collapsed on the floor laughing.

"You little…" Soda said, jumping out of bed and lunging at me. I ran out of the room just in time with him chasing me.

We ran out to the living room.

"Jeez kiddo I told you to wake them up, not give them a heart attack," Darry said.

"Hey man what's the yelling about?" Dally said sleepily as he sat up on the couch, watching Soda chase me around the room. Soda was catching up on me and finally he tackled me to the ground.

"Ow Soda!" I said and hit him in the head. Soda laughed.

"Get offa me!" I said angrily and tried to shove him off. He was sitting on my stomach, almost cutting off my air. He laughed again and simply said,

"No"

"I can't breathe!" I said. Darry walked out of the kitchen.

"Cut it out, Sodapop," He said. Soda laughed and got up.

"Thank you Darry," I said and walked out to the kitchen to get my breakfast.

That night, the whole gang was invited to a party at Buck Merrill's place. It was Dally's idea. When it got close to 9:00, we all started getting ready. Ponyboy didn't want to go, he wasn't much one for getting drunk and things like that. Johnny wasn't going either, he was like Pony.

I came out of out bedroom wearing a green Jimi Hendrix t-shirt and black jeans. I walked by the bathroom and saw Soda in there shaving.

"Hurry up Soda," I said and walked into the living room, where Dally was standing there, refusing to look at me, and Two-Bit and Steve were in there too. Two-Bit looked me up and down.

"Sexy," He said. I rolled my eyes and laughed as I sat on the floor to put on my shoes. Black Converese with red laces.

Darry came out, not dressed for a party at all.

"I'm staying here with Ponyboy," He said. We nodded. Finally Soda came out.

"Soda, you look after Sunny you hear?" Darry warned Soda.

"Sure, no problem," He said. Then we left the house, meeting Johnny on the porch.

"Seeya later Johnny," I said.

"Yeah, bye Johnny," The rest of them said.

"Have fun," Johnny said and went in the house.

Dally lead the way to Buck's house, with Two-Bit slightly behind him, me and Soda walking side by side behind him, and Steve behind us.

When we got there, we could hear the music from outside. Dally just walked right in, and we followed. There was so many people there, it was unbelievable. There was even a dog. There was beer and loud music and dancing.

Two-Bit spotted some blonds and went over to talk to them. Dally went to grab a beer, and Soda, Steve and I walked over to where people were dancing. Soda grabbed a beer and handed me one and we started dancing.

**Dally's P.O.V.**

I sat at a table with a bunch of people playing poker and looked over at the dancefloor. Sunny and Soda were dancing, and Steve was talking to some girl. A bunch of other girls were looking at Soda, and some guys were looking at Sunny.

She took a swig of beer and kept dancing, laughing. This girl knew how to party, and that was one of the qualities I look for in a girl.

But I had to stop looking at her like this, I was supposed to hate her.

She danced for another couple minutes, then stopped to take another drunk out of her beer bottle. She was about to start dancing again, when her smile faded as something caught her eye in the corner. It changed to a look of anger.

I followed her gaze and saw a girl and a guy making out in the corner she was glaring at. The girl looked familiar. Wait… that was Ponyboy's girlfriend, and she was making out with some guy that wasn't Ponyboy.

I looked back at Sunny, who had pointed it out to Soda. Then she started to make her way over to the girl.

**Sunny's P.O.V.**

I was about to dance again when I saw Janine in the corner making out with some other guy. I got super pissed.

"Soda! Look!" I said, tapping him on the shoulder. He turned to look.

"Oh my God, that's Pony's girlfriend!" He said.

"I know!" I said angrily and started towards her. I pushed people oput of my way and finally got to them.

I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, Janine," I said. She turned around and looked at me. When she saw who I was, her face turned white and fear filled her eyes.

"What do you think you're doing!" I yelled at her.

**Dally's P.O.V.**

I heard Sunny yell something to Janine. It was

"What do you think you're doing!" She looked infuriated.

"I…" Janine tried to say something, but she got cut off, because Sunny raised her fist and punched her square in the mouth.

_Wow!_ I thought. Never had I seen a girl who could throw a punch like that! I admired that.

Janine screamed and fell to the ground with a bloody mouth.

"Get up bitch!" Sunny yelled and pulled her to her feet. Then she punched her in the stomach. Janine doubled over. Sunny turned and grinned at Soda. He grinned back.

But, Janine stood up straight, spit out some blood, and I felt like yelling at Sunny to look out, but I just couldn't. I should have. Janine kicked Sunny in the back of the leg and she went down.

She quickly jumped back up though. Janine slapped her across the face. Sunny got really pissed and punched her in the mouth again. I couldn't help but grin.

Then she kicked Janine's ankles, making her fall. A bunch of people were watching by now, and Sunny stomped on Janine's ankle, and I swear I heard a crack.

"Come on bitch! Get up! I'll teach you to cheat on my brother!" Sunny yelled at Janine. Janine stood up but instead of fighting back, she fled the house. Everyone cheered for Sunny.

Sunny wasn't finished yet though. She started to chase Janine out of the house, but I knew she had to stop. I ran down there and grabbed her around the waist before she did anything else.

She kicked and tried to squirm out of my grip as I dragged her away. Her lip was bleeding from Janine slapping here.

"Let me go, Dallas!" She yelled defiantly.

"No! Calm down!" I said.

"No! Let me go!" She yelled.

"Look! You kicked her ass, but now it's time to stop!" I yelled.

"Fine! But let me go Dallas!" She shouted in my face. I let her go.

"Look, I didn't want you to beat her up anymore, you can get charged for assault!" I said.

"I hate you!" She yelled.

"I hate you more!" I yelled back.

"I hate you most!" She said.

"Dammit, Sunny!" I said and punched a wall.

"Look, I just didn't want you to get hurt any more than you have to," I said, looking her in the eye.

She looked me back in the eye, looking disgusted with my very words.

"What do you care!" She spat.

"You know what I care?" I yelled, and did something insane.

**(A/N: Haha! Wanna know what he did? REVIEW! Thanx!)**


	5. What Was That?

**Disclaimer: I only own Sunny**

**Authors Note: Thanx to everyone that reviewed. Im not gonna out specific names anymore cuz I already have the rest of the chapters to this typed out so just thanx to all the reviewers. Also, I had another one shot out but you may notice I dleted it. That's because it was my cousin that posted it there. I let her out a story on my account because shes usually really funny but the one I deleted was just messed up.**

**Chapter Five: What Was That?**

**Dally's P.O.V.**

The insane thing I did was, I leaned down and kissed her on the lips. God, it felt good to finally do that! She had nice lips. Then I realized,

_Oh shit, what did I just do?_

I pulled away and looked at her. She was staring back at me with an amazed, confused look on her face.

"Sunny…" I started to say, but she backed up, still looking at me, the turned and ran. She ran out of the house. Soda looked at me, with one eyebrow raised, and ran after his sister. Two-Bit came up to me laughing his ass off and slapped me on the back. I was still looking at the place where Sunny had stood.

"Oh man, what was that?" Two-Bit laughed. I snapped out of my trance and looked at him.

"I dunno, but I'm gonna do it again!" I said, grinning and grabbing a beer.

**Sunny's P.O.V.**

Dally kissed me and I was speechless. I couldn't believe it. I didn't know which was worse, the fact that Dally kissed me, or the fact that _I liked it._ I stared at him. He started to say something.

"Sunny…" And I backed p, turned around and ran out of the house. I started running down the street. I was still running when I heard Soda's voice call my name.

"Sunny! Wait up!" He yelled and caught up to me. We stopped.

"Soda, did you see that?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did, why the hell did he do that?" Soda asked.

"I dunno, I mean I thought we hated each other, but Soda lately I've been feeling… different," I said, trying to choke back a tear.

"It's okay, don't cry," He said and pulled m into a hug.

"Come on, we'll go home," He said, and we walked down the street, his arm across my shoulders.

Finally when we got home, everyone noticed there was something wrong the second I got in the house.

"What happened to you?" Ponyboy asked.

"Dally…" I said.

"What did Dally do to you?" Darry asked protectively.

"He… he kissed me…" I said.

"What!" Pony, Johnny and Darry all said together.

"Yeah, I dunno how it happened," I said.

"That's impossible! You two hate each other!" Ponyboy said.

"That's what I thought!"

"What do you mean, you thought?" Johnny asked.

"I mean… it wasn't ad revoltingly disgusting as I would've thought," I said.

"She liked it!" Soda said. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up," I said grinning. "I'm going to bed," I walked to our room and took off my shoes. I didn't bother taking off my clothes, I just laid on the bed and fell asleep.

I don't even wanna talk about what I dreamt about.

The next morning I found the house oddly quiet. Then I remembered it was Monday, Two-Bit, Pony and Johnny were at school, and Steve, Soda and Darry were at work. I actually wondered where Dally was. If he would come by today.

Then I scoffed at my own thoughts.

"What do I care?" I said aloud and went to have a shower.

When I came out, I put on a red t-shirt with The Dingo's logo on it and a pair of faded blue jeans.

I went out to the kitchen and sat down at the table, and found a note.

_Sunny, _

_Breakfast is in the oven. Have a good day, we'll see you tonight._

_Love, your brothers,_

_Sodapop, Darry and Ponyboy._

I put the note down and walked over to the oven, and got out a plate of pancakes. I put some maple syrup on them and sat down at the table again to eat them.

I thought about what I was going to do that day, and I finally decided I was gonna find Dally and tell him I liked the kiss. I thought I hated him, but I knew I was wrong, and obviously he didn't hate me either.

I put on my shoes and leather jacket and walked outside. I had no idea where to look for him. I decided I would go to his house first, even though he was never there. I walked for about a minute when snow started to fall. It was November, after all. We didn't get much snow in Tulsa, so I guess we were lucky today.

I walked by the lot and I didn't expect Dally to be there, but he was.

"Dally!" I said, walking over to him and stuffing my hands in my pockets.

He was smoking a cigarette. He threw it to the ground and stomped on it.

"Hi Sunny…" He said.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about last night," He said.

"Don't be." I said confidently but seriously, looking him in the eye. He looked at me.

"What?"

"Don't be sorry, Dally." I said and walked closer to him.

"I thought you'd hate me even more than you do after what I did last night," He said.

"I don't hate you Dally. I…" I trailed off. I just couldn't say it.

"You're such a jerk!" I said instead.

"I know," He said, with a rare sad expression on his face. "I know, but I try not to be, because I want to be with you, Sunny, you don't know how bad I do, and I've been waiting a long time!" He said.

I stood silent for a second.

"God Dally!" I said after a while.

"Right... I'll go..." He said and started to walk by me.

"No," I said and grabbed his arm. He looked at me and our eyes locked.

I grabbed the collar of his brown leather jacket and pulled his lips down to meet mine and kissed him softly, yet meaningfully. He tentatively licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, letting his tongue inside to glide over every surface in my mouth.

When we pulled away, I looked into his eyes and said,

"I don't hate you Dally, I like you a lot,"

"I like you too, that's what I've been trying to tell you!" He said, grinning.

"Listen Dal, no more fights, no more fake hating. I… I wanna be your girlfriend." I said.

"You're damn right you wanna be my girlfriend, I wanna be your boyfriend!" He exclaimed, smiling. I laughed.

"Good! Now march your ass to my house you hear?" I said. He laughed and grabbed my hand. Then we walked back to my house like that.

"Man, wait till I tell everyone at Buck's tonight that I got the hottest chick in town!" He said.

"Hey!" I said and hit his arm lightly.

"Sorry babe, it's true," He said grinning. "Seriously, you know how many guys would've asked you out already if you didn't have three brothers, two of whom would kick their asses if they ever hurt you?" He said. I laughed.

"Really? Then how come you're not afraid?" I said.

"Cause I'm never gonna hurt you," He said. I looked at him and smiled.

Finally we got back to my house and sat on the couch. I turned on the TV and the movie "To Kill A Mockingbird" was on. I stared at it.

"How is it that whenever Two-Bit's here, Mickey is all that's on, and whenever he's not, Mickey's never on?" I wondered out loud.

Dally shrugged, pulled me onto his lap and kissed me. I smiled at him and kissed him again.

We sat there and watched the movie, and by the time it was done, it was time for Pony, Johnny and Two-Bit to come back from school. Of course, I didn't notice the time, and instead kissed Dally again.

Of course, Johnny, Two-Bit and Ponyboy walked in on us in mid-kiss.

"I'm telling Darry!" Two-Bit yelled.

Dally and I looked at him and then at each other. Dally stared laughing but I looked back at Two-Bit with a defiant smile on my face.

"Go ahead, I would have told him anyways, I'm Dally's girlfriend now!" I said.

"What!" They all said.

"But I thought you guys hated each other!" Ponyboy said.

"We thought we did…" Dally said.

"But then we realized, that you're stupid!" I said, teasing Ponyboy.

"Hey!" He said.

"I'm only kidding Ponyboy," I said, getting up and messing up his hair. He frowned at me as I pranced out to the kitchen, saying, "Who wants chocolate cake?" in a sing song voice. Everyone yelled,

"Me!"

**(A/N: Okay, sorry if this was a little boring, but I had to get them together somehow! Lol k please review! Thnx! And remember,t he more reviews I get, the faster the next story will be out! ) )**


	6. The Angel And The Jerk

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders, or the song "The Angel and the Jerk" by Penelope Houston and Billie Joe Armstrong. I only own Sunny.**

**Authors Note: Okay, so the reason I'm already posting an new one is because I think I'm gunna be grounded off the computer because me and my friends started a gasoline fire in the middle of the day and the fir department came and we almost got sent to juvie and blab la bla lol so enjoy! The title of this chapter is actually a song by Penelope Houston and Billie Joe Armstrong, but I thought it would be fitting for Dally and Sunny. Thanx to the kick ass reviewers. **

**Chapter Six: The Angel And The Jerk**

(PLZ read the authors note)

When Darry and Soda came home - surprisingly Soda was without Steve - and they saw me and Dally sitting on the same couch, and beside each other even, they knew something was up because Darry said,

"Why are you two sitting on the same couch beside each other and not slitting each others throats?"

"Yeah, what'd you guys do, get them drunk or drug them or something?" Soda asked.

"No, you guys, we're fine, in fact I have to tell you something," I said, sitting up on the couch and turning to face my brothers.

"What?" Darry asked.

"Dally and I are… together," I said. Darry's jaw dropped. Soda grinned one of his famous happy-go-lucky grins. I looked expectantly at them, as did Dally, probably hoping Darry wouldn't kick his head in.

"I thought you two hated each other," Soda said, messing up my hair.

"Don't Soda! We did, but we don't anymore, Dally is great." I said.

"Well, have fun, but Dally, you hurt her, you're going down! Haha, look at this, the angel and the jerk, man!" Soda said laughing and went to our room to change.

Darry was still sanding there with his mouth open.

"Darry?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, and waving my hand in front of his face.

"Oh, um yeah, same thing as Soda said Dally, you better watch yourself!" Darry said and huffed off to his room to change, looking flustered. I laughed and sat back on the couch. Dally moved closer to me and put his arm around me.

I smiled at him and leaned into his chest. I was really glad me and Dally were together. Ponyboy knew this guy at school, he was sixteen, his name was Bryon something, Douglas I think, and since Ponyboy knew his I knew him too. He said something to me once that made sense now. He said,

"The crummiest feeling in the world is to hate the person you love best,"

And he was right. I did hate Dally a little, but half of it was feeling crummy because I liked him so much yet hated him at the same time.

I hadn't talked to Bryon much after that. I'd heard that he didn't talk to anyone much anymore, because his brother Mark, who I'd also talked to once, was a drug pusher, and Bryon had put him away. He even broke up with his girlfriend over it, her name was Cathy, and she'd gone out with Ponyboy for a while.

Nice girl, I don't even remember why they broke up. I liked her a lot better than Janine. Then it seemed like Ponyboy has read my thoughts.

"Have any of you guys seen Janine today?" He asked, as Soda walked in, and we all exchanged glances.

"Yeah, I saw Sunny kick her ass last night!" Two-Bit said.

Pony stared at me.

"What?" He asked a little frightened.

I sighed.

"Yeah, I beat her up. I'm sorry, little brother, I really am, but she was cheating on you." I said sadly, looking sympathetically at him.

He looked down.

"It's okay," He said and got up and walked to our room.

"Poor kid," I said.

"I'm gonna go talk to him," Soda said and left.

Darry came in, having heard the whole conversation, and said,

"Well, at least he's concentrating on something besides movies and books," He said.

"Oh Darry, can't you ever lay off him? He's just a kid!" I said.

"Look, I already told Soda this, and now I'm telling you. I don't need my kid brother or my kid sister to tell me what to do with my other kid brother, alright?" He said.

I just crossed my arms at him defiantly.

"Anyone wanna go to the movies?" Two-Bit asked.

"I'll go," Johnny said.

"Me too, you comin' Dally?" I asked him.

"You bet, anywhere you go, I'm goin' too." Dally said, flashing me a silly grin. I laughed.

"Okay. Let's go!" Two-Bit said and the four of us left.

We walked down the street, and I was feeling kind of silly. I started sort of horsing around, jumping on Dally's back for a piggy back ride.

We walked all the way to the movies like that. In fact, we walked around for a while like that. Even stopping to talk to people before the movie started, Dally carried me around on his back.

I even spotted Janine with a couple other greaser girls and the guy she was making out with last night, and she had a fat lip and a black eye. I told the guys and we all gave her dirty looks, and I happily flipped her off.

The guy was even too chicken to come up and face us, because of Dally. He had a rep in this town. Dally could mouth off to anyone he wanted, unless it was Tim Shepard. Tim was the only person who would fight Dally back, and sometimes actually win. I remembered one time when Tim flattened Dally for slashing his tires.

Soon the movie started, so we took out seats. I wasn't following the movie; it was one of those comedies with no plot. You know the kind. I was sitting beside Dally, and Johnny was on the other side of. Two-Bit had gone off with some guys to get drunk.

"Guys, let's get out of here," I suggested. They agreed and we walked home in the dark.

Big mistake, we should have stayed until the movie was over and walked with some other greasers or something. Some Socs pulled up and a green Corvette.

"Hey greasers, out for a walk?" A guy said out the window. Johnny stood behind Dally, and I stood beside him.

"Look, get out of here alright?" Dally said real nice-like, and then popped off with a couple nasty names I'm not gonna repeat.

"We know who you are, Dallas, and we don't really care," Another guy said.

"Well then get out of the car and bring it!" Dally said. The two guys got out of the car and started in on Dally.

"Aren't you one of them Curtis's? How many brother you got, twenty? Come here, baby," One of them said and put his arm around my waist.

"I have three brothers, and get your hands off me!" I said and pushed him away.

"Leave her alone," Dally said dangerously.

"Can it, greaser," The Soc in front of Dally said. Dally then belted him right in the face and he fell down. The other Soc approached Dally and tried to punch him, but Dally kneed him in the stomach and grabbed his shirt collar, about to punch him, when we heard sirens and a cop car pulled up.

"Shit, the fuzz!" I said. The Soc Dally was holding pretended to be out cols. The cop stepped out of the car.

"Assault, Winston?" The cop asked.

"No, they tried to fight us first!" I said.

"I think you're lying, girly," The cop said and tried to drag Dally into the cop car. Dally resisted and came up to me.

"I'll be back," He said and jammed something into my hand.

"Let's go, Winston," the cop said and slapped cuffs on Dally. We watched as he pushed him into the back seat and drove away, down to the police station.

I looked at the object Dally had placed in my hand. I smiled when I realized it was his ring.

"What's that?" Johnny asked, surprising me. He'd been so quiet I'd forgotten he was there.

I showed him the ring. He smiled at me.

"Now that's how you do it," Johnny said, earning a strange look from me.

"What are we gonna do about Dally, Johnnycakes?" I asked him.

"I dunno, let's go back to your house though before we get jumped again," He said. I agreed and we walked back to my house. While we walked, I slid the ring onto my finger.

Soon we arrived and told the guys what happened. I stated that I was worried.

"Don't worry, Dal's been in the cooler before," Soda said.

"I guess so," I said and tried to tell myself that nothing bad was going to happen to Dally or me, and that it was all gonna be okay.

Oh how wrong I was.

**(A/N: Ooh, what's gonna happen? REVIEW TO FIND OUT! )**


	7. Soda And Sunny Are Insane!

**Disclaimer: Need I say it? I don't own the Outsiders!**

**Authors Note: Thanx to everyone that reviewed!**

**Chapter Seven: Soda And Sunny Are Insane!**

So, I definitely was wrong that nothing bad was gonna happen when Dally was in jail, but we'll get to that later, because nothing bad _did _happen until he got out.

The next day, I wasn't allowed to visit Dally yet, so I was hanging out with the rest of the gang at my house. Darry had the day off of work, on account of rain, because they didn't make him roof houses in the rain. So, Soda skipped work so we could all stay home together. Steve skipped too, because Soda was his best buddy and all and he wanted to hang with him.

Soda and I at the moment were in the kitchen making coffee. It was the morning, we needed coffee! I had to stand on the counter to reach the top cupboard with the coffee in it. Darry probably put it there to hide it from Soda and me in the first place!

I grabbed it and looked at Soda who was standing under me.

"Soda, catch me!" I said and fell backwards off the counter Soda caught me on his back, piggyback style. Then he ran around the kitchen like a horse. I laughed.

He ran around in circles, making me dizzy, so I said while laughing,

"Soda stop!"

"Sure thing sis!" He said and skidded to a stop. Too bad the floor was tile, and Soda was wearing only his socks, because he slid across the floor and ran into the fridge. We both fell down, laughing our asses off as all the fridge magnets fell on us. I stood up and pulled Soda up with me, and we left all the magnets on the ground.

Then we finally got to making coffee and walked out to the living room with our cups.

"Coffee's in the kitchen!" We said together and sat side by side on the couch.

"I don't think you two need coffee," Darry said while walking out to the kitchen. This sent me into a fit of giggles and Soda laughed too.

Darry yelled from the kitchen,

"Did you guys drop all the magnets on the floor?"

Soda grinned at me and I grinned back.

"No," Soda said, looking into the kitchen. Then he turned back to me and we both said,

"Yeah!" Followed by uncontrollable laughter. Ever since the first time I had said that, Soda and I had been saying for everything.

Ponyboy smiled and rolled his eyes at us as Two-Bit got up to get coffee as well. Steve, Ponyboy and Johnny didn't want any.

Ponyboy and Johnny had engaged in a conversation, Two-Bit had come back in, and he and Steve were watching TV intently. I was getting bored. I turned to Soda.

"Soda?"

"Yeah?"

"You were in love with Sandy right?" I asked. I knew he didn't like talking about Sandy, but I had a question about love.

"Yeah," He said and sighed.

"How did you know you were in love?" I asked.

"Well, I was always happy around her, my heart used to beat faster when I talked to her or saw her, and I never wanted to be away from her. Sometimes I felt those butterflies in my stomach…" He trailed off. I looked at him, but it was like I was looking past him. I was thinking about what he said, and about Dally.

"Why'd you want to know?" He asked.

"Oh, no reason," I said.

He laughed and said, "You're weird, you know that?"

"You're weirder," I said, looking him in the eye and pretending to be offended.

"Oh yeah?" He said, standing up and pulling me up with him. Two-Bit had turned off the TV and turned on the radio. The song "Jailhouse Rock" by Elvis Presley came on and for a reason only known to Soda and I, we tried to solve the argument by dancing.

I laughed as Soda lifted my hand in the air and twirled me, then dipped me. Then he lifted me back up and went to twirl me again, but he accidentally let go and I ran into Darry, who was coming into the living room.

Soda and I burst out laughing.

"'Ello ello!" I said to Darry and then turned back to Soda.

"'Ello guvna!" I said to him.

"'Ello m'lady!" He said. We burst out laughing again at our own accents.

"Soda and Sunny are insane!" Ponyboy said.

"Well what do you want, they're twins!" Two-Bit said which made us laugh harder.

"Hey Soda look!" I said and leapt in the air, landing in the splits.

"I can beat that!" Soda said and jumped onto the couch. Then he jumped over the back of it, doing a flip on the way.

"Hey Darry, do something!" I said, remembering that he'd taught Soda and me all this stuff therefore knowing full well that he could do something of the sort.

"No." Darry said

"Fun ruiner!" I yelled and pretended to cry.

"You made my sister cry!" Soda said defensively.

"She's my sister too little buddy and I'll make her cry all I want!" Darry joked.

"Hey!" I said, looking up from my fake crying with an offended look on his face.

"I'm only joking, kiddo," Darry said and messed up my hair.

"Hey guys, what time is it?" Johnny asked. I looked up quickly at Johnny.

"Soda! Johnny said the magic word of the day! Time!" I yelled excitedly at Soda and leapt up onto my feet. Now, this was just something I was just making up on the spot, but Soda played along because we often thought the same things.

"YES!" Soda yelled. "NOW I GET A FREE PIGGY BACK RIDE!" He exclaimed happy.

"I never agreed to that part of the game!" I yelled and tried to run, but Soda had already leapt onto my back, and let me tell you, he was a LOT heavier than me!

"Fuck!" I choked out as I fell to the ground with Soda on my back.

"Watch your language," Darry warned me.

"You guys are so, so very weird," Ponyboy remarked as I squirmed out from under Soda, sat on his back and twisted his arm around.

"Ow! Uncle!" He said.

"Uncle who?" I asked. I of course had no idea what I was talking about.

"Uncle Siegfried!" Soda said.

"Damn, good answer." I said and let him up.

"But Soda, just so you know, you're it," I said and tagged him, and then ran outside. He chased me.

**Ponyboy's P.O.V.**

Sunny tagged Soda, saying he was it, and ran outside with Soda chasing her. Those two are the weirdest, craziest, most hyper twins I have ever seen, and I'm glad they were my brother and sister.

It may seem a little odd, but it was at least once a day that they had little playful moods like this, and it was different every single day, I swear.

"Darry, should I go get them?" I asked.

"Naw, let them come back in when they're all tired out. If we stop them now, they'll be at it all night." Darry said.

It was true, too.

With the silly things they did, you'd think they were related to Two-Bit instead of Darry and me.

I wondered for a minute how long Dally and Sunny would last. As girlfriend and boyfriend, I mean. Janine and I didn't last long at all. But Sunny and Dally seemed different for some reason. I knew Sunny wouldn't cheat on Dally. She also told me that Dally promised her he'd never hurt her.

They seemed to fit together. They hated each other for the longest time, but now that they were together, it seemed silly that they weren't together a long time ago.

Dally needed someone like my sister, someone who wouldn't cheat on him like Sylvia did, who would respect him, take care of him, and always be there for him. He never had anyone like that before.

"Ahhh! There's a rapist in that bush!" Sunny suddenly yelled, her voice echoing in the still night air, and her and Soda laughed. I smiled too.

Dally also would like someone with an obscure sense of humour like that. I don't think he'd seen one like that before.

Actually, if it wasn't for Soda and Sunny, none of us would have.

**I love writing about Sunny and Soda! Please review, and I'll get out the next chapter quicker!**


	8. Dally Gets Out

**Disclaimer: same as the other chapters**

**Authors Note: I just realized how weird it is that In both my stories, one of the main characters is in prison. But it's different when they get out, trust me. Thanx, everyone that reviewed, you guys rock!**

**Chapter Eight: Dally Gets Out**

Not much happened while Dally was in prison. I got another piercing in my ear, but that's about it. It was about a month later when he finally got out. In a previous visit to him, we'd agreed to meet outside the cooler when he got out.

I took the bus there, and happily waited outside for Dally to come out. I couldn't have been happier that Dally was getting out. I smiled thinking about that night a month and a couple days ago when he'd kissed me for the first time. I couldn't wait for him to walk out those doors.

When he finally walked out, he came out beside this tall guy, who looked to be about 25. He was bald, and he had a tattoo. Remember, this was the 60's, not many tattoos were around. And he had one on his _neck, _of all places.

They walked up to me.

"Hey Dal!" I said, grinning.

"Is this her? Is this your girlfriend Sunny?" The guy asked in a gruff voice. Dally looked at me with an expressionless face. What he said next almost broke my heart.

"No," He said, turning back to the guy. "I never seen her before in my life."

"Alright, whatever. Let's go." Baldy said and walked away. Dally looked at me again with a look in his eyes that you'd have to have known him forever to see: hurt and apology.

I felt tears sting my eyes as Dally turned away from me and followed the guy down the street, around the corner and out of sight.

I sniffed, turned and walked the road back down to my house.

_I don't know what I was thinking, _I thought, _how could I have been such an idiot? I was a fool to think Dally cared about me. Dallas doesn't care about anyone._

I wished I knew then that I was wrong, instead of thinking terrible things about Dally. When I finally got home, I walked in, slammed the door, and leaned against it, letting a tear roll down my cheek.

"Hey Sunny," Ponyboy said, lifting his head and putting it back down. Then he did a double take and looked up again.

"Sunny?" He asked.

"Hey Sunny, what's wrong? Where's Dallas?" Soda asked, walking over to me while Darry stood in the kitchen looking at me with a concerned expression on his face. Soda put his hand on my shoulders and saw that I was crying.

"Sunny, what happened?" He asked.

I told them the whole story.

"Oh my God," Soda said softly and cursed under his breath.

"I'm going to kick his ass," Darry said.

"Look, guys, I just wanna go to bed," I said.

"Sure, sure thing sis, come on," Soda said and took me to our room. I changed into my pajamas, which were an old Beatles shirt that was too tight and a pair of Ponyboy's pajama bottoms, blue plaid and ripped at one knee.

Soda turned away while I changed. I didn't care if he looked much anyway, he was my brother. I laid back on my bed and sighed. Soda turned out the light, and I expected him to either leave the room or go to his and Pony's bed, but he didn't.

He crawled into my bed next to me. He threw an arm across me for comfort.

"Thanks, Sodapop," I said and smiled tiredly.

"No problem, kid," Soda said and I could tell he was grinning. I rolled my eyes. He called me kid all the time, even though he was only 13 minutes older than me.

As I tried to fall asleep, a flashback haunted me.

:FLASHBACK:

"_Sorry babe, it's true," Dally said grinning. "Seriously, you know how many guys would've asked you out already if you didn't have three brothers, two of whom would kick their asses if they ever hurt you?" He said. I laughed._

"_Really? Then how come you're not afraid?" I said._

"_Cause I'm never gonna hurt you," He said. I looked at him and smiled_.

:END FLASHBACK:

I sighed. If only what he said was true. I rolled over. Soda was already asleep and snoring. I sadly smiled and snuggled into my twin brother. I soon fell asleep after that.

The next day when I woke up, Soda was no longer beside me. I looked at the clock in the bedroom. It was already 1:30 in the afternoon.

"Fuck…" I mumbled and got out of bed. I walked out to the living room where my three brothers were sitting.

"Morning Sunny. Er-afternoon, that is," Darry smiled at me. I sort of groaned and sat down beside him on the couch. Pony and Soda were on the other couch.

"Hey, those pajamas are mine!" Ponyboy said. I grinned half-heartedly and stuck my tongue out at him.

"We went out looking for Dally today already," Soda said to me. I looked up at him.

"And?" I asked.

"Well, we didn't find him. We actually saw no trace of him, and we even asked around, nobody's seen him. It's weird, it's like he disappeared," Soda said. I looked down.

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"Well, we gotta go to work kiddo, sorry we can't stay with ya, we just stayed until you woke up," Darry said.

"It's okay, we need the money," I said. Soda and Darry both gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek before they left.

I looked at Pony, it was just me and him left in the house.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" I asked him.

"Yeah," He said and looked at me with the most innocent face I've ever seen in my life. "I wanted to stay home with you," He said, smiling gently.

I smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks, Pony," I said and we sat down on the couch. Or rather, he sat down at one end and I laid across the couch with my feet in his lap. I never changed out of my pajamas all day, and I even got Ponyboy to put his pajamas back on and have pajama day with me. It was cold and overcast outside, we weren't gonna go out there anyways.

We watched TV, played games, ate snacks, and talked all day.

I was half heartedly cheered up. It still hurt a lot, what Dally did.

I wondered where the hell he was. I don't know why I even cared. But it was just weird, Darry, Pony and Soda had looked for him and never found him, and nobody else had seen him. I mean sure, he just got out of jail yesterday, but if he was being his normal self, he would have already been around to see everyone, or at least get drunk with everyone.

Ponyboy and I were sitting on the couch, curled up in little balls and huddled together under a blanket for warmth, watching some scary movie on TV when Two-Bit and Johnny came in, back from school. They practically slammed open the door just when a scary part of the movie came on. Pony and I almost jumped out of our skins and screamed when they did that.

Two-Bit laughed his ass off.

"Man, you guys shoulda seen your faces!" He said and sat down in a chair. Johnny sat on the other couch.

"So how come you wasn't at school today Ponyboy?" Two-Bit asked.

"I wanted to stay home with Sunny," He replied.

"Yeah, we heard what happened, I'm sorry Sun," Two-Bit said and kissed me on the forehead.

"Thanks Two-Bit," I said and smiled sadly at him. Johnny gave me a hug too.

"Hey, check out you guys still in you pajamas man!" Two-Bit said and laughed at us.

Just then, Darry and Soda burst through the door.

"Guys, come quick, it's Dally," Darry said, both of them standing in the doorway. It looked just like the scary movie we were watching, the wind whistled around them in the doorway and thunder crashed behind them.

Then they ran back out the door, and we all followed them, pajamas or not.

We followed them all the way to the lot where Steve sat beside a figure on the ground.

"Guys! Over here!" He shouted and we all ran up to him.

I was shocked and had a sick feeling in my stomach when I saw what Steve was kneeling beside.

**Wanna know what it was? Review! Lol I'm typing up the next chapter now though )**


	9. Another Trip To The Hospital

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders, I just own Sunny.**

**Authors Note: I kinda like this chapter. It's pretty dark, though… Thanx to all my reviewers, who are the best people on this website.**

**Chapter Nine: Another Trip To The Hospital**

It was Dally. From the looks of it, he'd been beaten badly. He had a black eye, his lip busted open, and a gash on his forehead. His arm was resting at an angle it shouldn't be. Something on his chest was bleeding through his jacket. He looked bad.

I could hear my blood rushing in my ears as the wind blew through the dark grey cold sky. I didn't know why this was so disturbing to me.

"Did you call an ambulance?" Someone said. I didn't look to see who it was, I was too busy staring at Dally's unconscious body to look, but I could tell it was Johnny's panicked voice.

"Yeah," Came the reply from Steve.

Soda came up to me and pulled me close to him, wrapping his arms around me. I hadn't realized how cold I was until he started to warm me up.

"Soda... who did this?" I managed to choke out.

"We didn't see who it was," He said in a quiet voice, but somehow made himself heard over the impending storm, "But we saw some guy walking away from the lot when we came here. He was bald and he had a tattoo on his neck.

I went cold.

"Soda… I know who that is…" I said in a voice barely above a whisper. He looked at me quickly.

"You do?" He asked.

"Yeah… well, I don't know his name, but he was the guy that was with Dally when he got out of prison, the guy that asked Dally if I was his girlfriend Sunny," I said.

Soda looked like he was in deep thought as the ambulance arrived. Johnny rode in the ambulance with Dally while the rest of us ran back to my house, and Darry drove us to the hospital in our Ford.

I sat in between Pony and Soda in the waiting room, while Darry sat on the other side of Soda. Two-Bit sat beside Pony, and Johnny beside him. Steve sat on the other side of Darry.

"I hope he's okay…" Johnny whispered.

I couldn't make up my mind about if I wanted him to be okay or if I didn't.

After what seemed like hours, a doctor came out. Darry walked up to him.

"How is he?" He asked. The doctor looked at all of us and said,

"He'll be fine. He's just got a broken arm, and we had to give him stitches in his lip and some stitches on a switchblade cut on his chest, but other than that he's fine, he can go home tomorrow."

Everyone drew a sigh of relief, and to my own surprise, so did I.

"Well can we see him?" Johnny piped up.

"Yes, you can. One at a time, though." The doctor said.

So, Johnny went first, and when he came out he looked happy. I guess at the fact that Dally was okay.

Two-Bit went in next, then Steve, Darry, then Soda, then Pony.

"Do you wanna go in?" Soda asked me. I thought for a minute, then nodded.

"Okay," He said and led me to the room. We stood outside the closed door.

"Soda, did you and Darry and Pony get mad at him?" I asked.

"No," Soda said. "We were going to, but then he told us the story. I think you should hear it too before you yell at him." Soda said.

"Alright," I said.

"Good." Soda said and kissed me on the forehead. "Be strong." He whispered and left me outside the door. I took a deep breath and pushed it open. Dally looked up and saw me.

"Sunny…" He said quietly.

"I thought you didn't know me," I said coldly, still standing by the door.

He sighed shakily.

"Come sit down. Let me tell you why that happened."

I said nothing, but sat down on the chair beside his bed.

"Listen, Sunny, when I was in jail, that bald guy you saw and me got some real beef together. We got in a lot of fights, and I made a really bad enemy in him. Thing is, before the first fight we had we were friends, and I told him I had a girlfriend named Sunny. Well, we got released on the same day. He threatened to kill me if I didn't take him to my girlfriend. I knew what he was gonna do to you, Sunny. That's why I lied. That's why I said I didn't know you. He was gonna hurt you. He had a gun in his pocket for Christ sakes!" Dally said.

A tear escaped my eye.

"Oh Dally…" I murmured. He continued with the story.

"So, today, this morning, we were in the lot. I just told him flat out that I wasn't gonna take him to my girlfriend, so he could just kill me. He beat me up, real bad, and just left. I got unconscious just when Steve, Soda and Darry found me. I'm really sorry, Sunny, I just had to protect you." By this time, tears were streaming down my face and I had grabbed hold of Dally's hand.

"I love you," He said.

I smiled through the tears.

"I love you too, Dally," I said and leaned down to kiss him.

When I leaned back up, He was smiling too. He reached up and wiped the tears off my face.

"Don't cry, babe, It was nothin'," He said.

"No, no Dally it wasn't nothing, you probably saved my life, thank you," I said and kissed him again.

Soon the doctor came in.

"I'm sorry miss, but you'll have to leave the room now. You can stay in the waiting room tonight if you want, but you can't sleep in the room." He said.

"Alright," I said.

"Night babe, seeya tomorrow" I said and kissed him again. "Love you,"

"Love ya too Suns," He said and I left.

I went into the waiting room where the rest of the gang was waiting for me.

"Did he tell you the story?" Two-Bit asked. I couldn't talk for fear I would start dropping tears of joy again, so I just nodded. Soda jumped up and hugged me.

When he pulled away, he left his arm over my shoulders and I left mine around his waist. We stood facing the guys.

"Darry, can I stay here tonight?" I asked, giving him puppy dog eyes. He sighed.

"I guess so," He said.

"I'm staying with her then," Soda said. I smiled at him. Darry sighed louder.

"Fine," He said, "but the rest of us better go," They all stood up and headed for the door. Darry and Pony each kissed me on the cheek.

"We'll seeya in the morning," Darry said as they left the hospital.

Soda and I sat down.

"Well Sunny, you tired?" Soda asked.

"Nope," I said and yawned. Soda laughed.

"No, huh?" He said.

"Well, maybe a little. Let's do coffee," I said. We stood up and went to a coffee machine.

We got back to our seats and drank it, but somehow we both ended up falling asleep anyways.

We woke up to someone shaking us.

"Soda, Sunny wake up!" It was Darry.

"Darry?" I asked tiredly.

"Yeah, it's me. Now get up, we can take Dally home," He said and walked away. I sat up and stretched.

"Hey Soda, did you—" I said, but stopped when I looked over at Soda and saw that he had fallen back asleep. I laughed and shook him.

"Soda, honey, wake up!" I almost yelled. He finally woke fully up just when Darry walked out from down a hall with Dally beside him, arm in a cast and sling and a bandage over the cut on his head.

"Dally!" I said, running up to him and hugging him. I hoped it didn't hurt him, because of his chest stitches. Then I looked around.

"Hey Darry, where's Ponyboy?" I asked.

"In the car," Darry replied. "let's go,"

So that's what we did after checking Dally out of the hospital. Darry drove and Dally and I sat in the front while Soda and Ponyboy sat in the back seat, play fighting, which pissed off Darry and he told them to stop because it was "distracting the driver".

"Loosen up, Dar," I said and stretched my feet out, resting them on the dashboard.

"Feet down," Darry told me.

I did as I was told but turned up the radio really loud because a Rolling Stones song was on that I liked.

"Turn that down!" Darry nagged. I rolled my eyes and chuckled because Darry was so uptight.

Everyone laughed and I could tell this was going to be a good day.

**Alright, I liked that chapter. Don't forget to review, thanx!**


	10. Steve, AKA Jailbait

**Disclaimer: same as other chapters.**

**Authors Note: Oh man am I ever tired, because I babysat today. So if this is kinda boring, it's because I'm tired as hell. Thanx to everyone that reviewed. **

**Chapter Ten: Steve, a.k.a. Jailbait**

When we arrived at home, finally, I went to have a shower because Soda and I had stayed at the hospital all night, meaning I hadn't had a shower yet today.

While I was in the shower, I could hear Ponyboy yelling,

"Dal, don't!"

I laughed to myself. Dally was back to his old self.

When I got out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around my hair, put on a little eyeliner and mascara, and then got dressed in blue jeans and a white t-shirt with the Rolling Stones logo on it that said "The Stones In Concert". I had actually never seen them in concert. My mother had, though, and that's where I got it from. She bought it for me at the concert.

I let down my hair and dried it, and then went out to the living room.

"Bathroom's free for showers!" I said, and Soda leapt up to go take one.

Dally was sitting on the couch, Ponyboy on the floor, and they were watching some cartoon. Darry was in the kitchen making lunch. I walked in and sat beside Dally.

"How ya doin' baby?" I asked him.

"Well, better since I'm with you, but it would still help if we could f-," He said, but got cut off by Ponyboy.

"Ew, Dallas!" The disgusted look on his face was priceless. I had to laugh, not only at Ponyboy but at what Dally said. I lightly hit him on the arm.

"Ow, I was just in the hospital you know." He said, pretending to be hurt. I stuck my tongue out at him, kissed him quickly and went out to the kitchen with Darry.

"Hey Darry, why aren't you at work?" I asked. He should have been at work hours ago. He turned around.

"I'm going to work after I finish this, but I have to work later hours because I took some off this morning and right now," He said.

"Oh Darry, go lay down, rest, I'll make lunch," I said. He looked at me, as if trying to read what was going on in my mind.

"Okay," He said after a few seconds. "Thanks," Then he kissed me on the cheek as he was leaving.

Darry had some crazy recipe out for lunch so I just put the whole book away and made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Then I walked out to the living room and gave everyone their sandwiches. Everyone that was in the living room, that is. Dally, Darry and Ponyboy.

"Where's Soda?" I asked, looking around.

"Ah, he's still in the shower," Dally said.

"Oh my, that kid takes the longest showers I've ever seen anyone take in my life!" I ranted.

"Actually, you take around the same time," Darry said. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yeah, and who're you calling a kid?" I turned to see Soda in the doorway. "We're the same age. Where's my sandwich?" He asked.

"In the kitchen," I replied. He went to go get it.

Darry finished up his sandwich.

"Okay, I gotta get going. I'll see you guys later... much later," He sighed. I gave him a sympathetic look.

"Bye, Dar," I said.

Soon, we were all bored.

"And how come you ain't at work Sodapop?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I called in sick," I laughed. Then I rounded on Ponyboy.

"And how come you ain't at school?"

"It's Saturday," He said. They all laughed at me, including myself.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?"

"I'm going to the movies," Ponyboy said. We all jumped up. "And no, you guys aren't coming."

"Why?" We all whined.

"Number one, I like to watch movies alone. Number two, last time I went to the movies with Dally, I got kicked in the head because I was trying to stop a fight Dally started with some other guy that told him to sit down. Last time I went with Soda, girls hit on us all night. And last time I went with Sunny, she spent all my money on popcorn just so she could throw it at some Socs in front of us, and when they turned around she pretended to be watching the movie, and then we almost got jumped." Ponyboy said all in one breath. We looked at him.

"Jeez man, that hurts," I said, pretending to feel pain in my chest. He smiled, rolled his eyes and left the house.

"I'm going to work to pretend to be a customer to Steve." Soda said and left the house. I looked at Dally. He grinned suggestively at me. I laughed out loud and sat beside him on the couch.

"What do you wanna do?" I asked him, resting me head on his shoulder and snuggling into him. He slid his non-broken arm around my waist, pulling me even closer, and after a couple seconds he said,

"We can stay here like this for as long as you want,"

I smiled and breathed in Dally's sent. Cologne mixed with cigarettes, alcohol and that smell you smell when you walk into a bar. I really liked Dally's sent, even if it was a mix of smells most people don't like to smell.

I looked up at his face. Lip torn from battle, just like his forehead. A face that could hide any emotion he wanted it to. His eyes, that could also hide whatever he wanted to hide, but I could still see some emotions in them. I saw knowledge, mostly of the streets, and something that told me he'd seen things that he wished he hadn't. The last thing I saw was one I was glad was there. Love.

"Dally?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Does your lip hurt too much?"

He slowly shook his head. "Not too much,"

I leaned up and kissed him slowly. It felt so right, unreal even. When we parted, I leaned my head against his chest and let a tear run down my face. It wasn't a sad tear, it was the happiest kind of happy.

"Dally, what did you see in New York that you wished you hadn't?" I asked him abruptly and looked at him.

He sighed.

"I've seen people getting mugged, and I've even helped out with it. I've seen people being killed out on the streets, without a chance to say goodbye or anything. There were these gangs, I've seen people after the gangs were done with them. Not dead, tortured…" Dally trailed off.

"That's why I'm glad I came back to Tulsa. Sure, there's fights, but it's nothing like New York. Plus, you're here," He said slowly. I smiled a sad little smile.

"I'm glad you came back, Dally," I said, saying the name that always reminded me of a lion, or someone brave and brutal at the same time. He put a finger under my chin and lifted my head.

"Me too," He said and kissed me. He deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue in my mouth. I sort of leaned up and made him slide down a little. Soon, he was laying on the couch with me on top of him, still kissing me. Our hands were roaming everywhere, that is until someone opened the front door.

We heard a little squeak and we looked up. I could have burst out laughing when Johnny was in the doorway. His face was turning completely red.

"Um, uh, …sorry," He said and turned to leave.

"No, Johnnycakes it's okay," I said and got off Dally. Dally sat up and I sat beside him.

Johnny came in, looking awkwardly at Dally and I, and it was silent for a second.

Soon Soda burst in the door and I sighed with relief, but it turned to worry at the look on Soda's face.

I got up and walked over to him. He was breathing hard, like he'd run all the way over here. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Soda, honey, what happened?" I asked.

"Steve, he's… jail," Soda said in between breaths.

"What?" I asked.

"Come on," Soda said and led us out of the house. We followed him down to the police station. We went in and Steve was handcuffed to a chair, looking angry.

"Steve, what'd you do?" I asked in a disappointed mother voice. I did like looking after all the boys like I was a mother, sort of.

"They caught me taking a switchblade from the store," He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Steve, if you're gonna shoplift, I'd prefer you didn't get caught," I said and slapped him upside the head.

"Sorry," He said.

"I'm sorry kids, but you'll have to leave now, we're bringing him into jail. 90 days, Steven," The cop said.

"Bye, Steve," We all said and made kissy faces at him.

"Guys, don't! There are sex offenders here!" He said as the cop dragged him around the corner. We burst out laughing.

"Ah, let's go guys," I said and led everyone out of the police station.

**Alright, theres chapter 10. I might not get one out tommrow, im going horseback riding. Plz review!**


	11. Parties And Moving

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own the Outsiders, or anything else I use like songs or movies or bands or singers. I only own Sunny.**

**Authors Note: Aiight, sorry about my other story being on hold, but I promise that as soon as I get more ideas for it, it'll be back up. Meanwhile, this story will continue to rock. Lol :P anyway, thanx to everyone that reviewed. But I haven't been getting very many reviews lately!  please review guys!**

**Chapter Eleven: Parties And Moving**

When we got home from the police station, Dally and me sat on the couch, while Soda took Johnny and Ponyboy to the movies. Darry was at work still.

Dally kept staring at me.

"What?" I finally smiled at him.

"You're just so…" He started. I wanted him to say "beautiful," or even "pretty."

"Hot," He finished. I smiled and rolled my eyes. That was okay, it was Dally after all.

"Thanks Dal, you're hot too," I said, getting up and going to the kitchen for a glass of water. Dally followed me and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind while I was filling up my glass at the sink. He put his chin on my shoulder.

"Wanna go to Buck's party tonight?" He asked. Buck was always having a party.

"Sure," I replied, even though last time I went to one, I beat up Janine. But, I also kissed Dally, so it was all good.

Dally stayed at my house the whole day, and then he helped me decide what to wear for the party. Finally we decided on this pear of tight, faded, ripped bellbottom jeans that I'd had since forever, and a blue shirt with red sleeves down the elbows, and a Super Girl logo on the chest.

So there we had it, an hour later we were at Buck's house. I'd told Darry that I was going, and since I was going with a protective Dally by my side, Darry would have let me stay out all night.

Dally and I danced a lot as I kept getting drunker. I couldn't remember much soon after that.

**Dally's P.O.V.**

Soon, Sunny was really drunk. I was drunk too, but not as drunk as her.

"Hey, Dally," She said, swaying on the spot.

"Yeah?" I answered clearly so she could understand me.

"I think… I'mmm gonna be sssick," She slurred.

"Oh God," I said and took her up to the bathroom. She leaned over the toilet and I held her hair back, but thank God, she didn't throw up.

I brought her into the bedroom next to us.

"Sunny," I said in a quiet, soothing voice, "I'm going to call Dally, and I'm gonna tell him you're staying here tonight, alright?" I said. She nodded and yawned and she curled up on the bed.

I went downstairs and called the Curtis house. Darry was the first one that answered I told him she was staying at my house overnight. He'd never know. And, he let her stay at my house because he trusted me.

I went back upstairs to see Sunny. She was fast asleep. Passed right out cold. I saw her shiver, though, so I pulled the blanket over her and got in with her.

Even passed out drunk, she was beautiful.

I gave her a kiss on the cheek goodnight and drifted off myself.

**Sunny's P.O.V.**

"Mmmmm…" I groaned when I woke up in the morning. I felt sick, tired, headachy, and groggy. I knew this feeling. I was hung over. The light coming in the bedroom window hurt my head and my eyes. I tried to lay back down, but then I thought for a second.

_This isn't my room…_

I looked around. I was in a bedroom at Buck's place. Then I noticed Dally beside me and almost jumped. He was still asleep. I looked at the clock in the room. It was 1:30 in the afternoon.

I laid back down and snuggled up to Dally.

"Mmm… Sunny…?" He grumbled.

"Mmmhmmm," I said tiredly. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer.

I willed myself not to fall back asleep, though. I had to get up and go home.

"Does Darry know where I am?" I whispered groggily.

"Yeah, I called him, he thinks you're at my house with me," Dally mumbled back.

"Thanks, Dally. But I gotta get up now, I gotta go back to my house." I said.

"Let me walk you home," He said. We both got out of bed, somehow. And, managed to walk back to my house, somehow. Dally came in for a second, and then he said he was going back to Buck's to sleep come more.

"Okay," I said.

"I'll seeya tomorrow," He said and kissed me.

"Alright, if you need a place to stay, just come here tonight." I said.

"Sure thing, thanks babe," He said and left.

After Dally was gone, I had a shower and changed my clothes to a pair of Soda's jeans I found on our bedroom floor and a blue t-shirt with a picture of Mickey Mouse on it. Two-Bit gave it to me for my birthday one year.

When I dried my hair, I went outside and lit a cigarette. Darry and Soda were at work and Ponyboy was at school. I guessed I'd go down to the DX to see Soda. By that time, it was 3:30 in the afternoon, so he'd be done in a couple hours.

I stomped out my cigarette just as I was in the DX parking lot.

"Hey, Soda," I said tiredly, rubbing my head as I entered.

"Hey, where were you last night?" He asked.

"I was at Buck's all night with Dally, but don't tell Darry, he thinks I was at Dally's house," I said and sighed, closing my eyes and rubbing my head some more.

Soda looked me over.

"You're hung over," He stated.

"Yeah, I am, but once again, don't tell Darry. Can I have these?" I asked, picking up a bottle of Aspirin from the counter.

"Go for it, they're Steve's," Soda said. I dry swallowed a couple. Soda stared at me again.

"Are those my jeans?" He asked. I slightly laughed. Not too much, because eit hurt to laugh.

"Yeah," I said.

"You little thief!" He said and laughed.

We fooled around a little more, and I hung out there until Soda got off work and was ready to go home.

On the way home from the DX, Soda kept trying to get me to play I Spy. So, when we got home, I hit him in the head right in front of the house, where Darry just so conveniently (for Soda) happened to be standing on the front porch.

"Sunny, don't hit your brother," Darry said, looking more serious than usual.

"Which one?" I said and ran up to Darry, playfully hitting him on the arm.

"That's enough Sunny, I want you and Soda inside _now._" Soda and I exchanged looks of confusion but did as we were told.

Inside, Ponyboy was already on the couch. He looked at us.

"Guys, do you know what's going on?" He asked us as we sat down on either side of him.

"No, we don't, but Darry looked even more serious than usual, if that's even possible. He looked almost angry or depressed," I said.

Then Darry came in and sat in front of us on the coffee table. He looked somberly at us, and we looked expectantly at him.

He sighed.

"We're moving." He said.

"Moving?" I asked.

"What?" Ponyboy asked.

"Where?" Soda asked, and all three of these questions happened almost at the same time.

"We're staying in town, but we can't keep this house. We don't have enough money. I'm sorry, guys. We'll start packing tomorrow. Go get some sleep." He said and went into his room. He didn't come out for the rest of the night.

Soda, Ponyboy and I went to our room, still totally in shock. As soon as we got into the room, Ponyboy started to cry. He walked over to the bed and sat down. Soda followed him and I closed the door, leaning with my back against it, staring off into space. I couldn't believe that we were leaving the house that we grew up in, that our parents raised us in.

"Hey Pony, don't cry," Soda said, throwing and arm over Pony's shoulder.

I snapped back into reality hearing Ponyboy's sobs.

"Come on Pony, it'll be okay," I said, starting to cry myself, and sitting on the other side of Ponyboy. I put and arm around his waist while Soda had an arm around his shoulders still.

"If it'll be okay, then why are you crying?" He asked me through tears. I couldn't think of anything to say. Soda looked sadly at me. I didn't want to let my brothers down, but I just couldn't think of anything to say that would help any.

"How can we leave this house?" Ponyboy asked. I rubbed his back.

"I know Ponyboy, I know," Soda said, also starting to cry.

"It ain't fair," I said, standing up.

"Sunny, I don't wanna leave," Ponyboy said, standing up and following me.

"I know, Ponyboy I know," I said, hugging him. We held tight.

"Soda," I uttered. Soda got up and joined the hug. The greaser girl and her greaser brothers weren't looking so tuff _or _tough right then, I reckon.

"I won't let us leave," I said when we pulled away.

"What?" Soda asked.

"How can you?" Ponyboy asked.

"I dunno," I said, "I just don't know."

**Please review! I haven't had that many lately **


	12. Somehow We'll Stay

**Disclaimer: Same as other chapters**

**Authors Note: Alright, so the reason I haven't gotten any stories out in a while is because we had this really big storm that was almost a tornado, and the power has been out in my house until now. I'm really sorry. Thanx to everyone that reviewed, I love you guys!**

**Chapter Twelve: Somehow We'll Stay**

Somehow, all three of us slept in the same bed that night. When I woke up in the morning, Soda's head was on my stomach, and my legs were across Ponyboy's chest.

"Pony, Soda," I called softly.

"Come on you guys, we have to get up, Ponyboy you have to go to school and Soda has to go to work,"

"Mmm… how 'bout no, sis," Soda said.

"No Soda, get up."

So, they got up, and I got into the bathroom first to have a shower and get dressed. Next was Ponyboy, then Soda. When we walked out to the living room, Darry was already sitting on the couch.

"When we get home from work and school, Ponyboy and Soda, you are going to start packing your rooms, and Sunny, you can help me start on my room."

Darry's room used to be Mom and Dad's. Before they died, all four of us slept in the same room. There used to be three beds, one for Darry, one for Soda and Ponyboy, and one for me. But, after Mom and Dad died, we had to sell one of the beds for money.

We all just nodded at Darry and looked down sadly.

"Sorry, guys, I really am, I don't want to leave either, but we need the money," Darry explained.

"Sure," Ponyboy said and walked away, grabbing a piece of toast and his bag, and heading out the door. I looked after him sorrowfully. He was such a tough boy, he'd been through so much, and he didn't need this.

"Soda, let's go," Darry called, heading to the door. Soda kissed me on the cheek and walked over to Darry.

"We'll seeya after, kiddo," Darry said and they left.

Everyone was gone and I flopped down on the couch, pissed off at the world. I sighed. I wondered if Dally would come by soon. He'd probably have partied last night, so he'd be sleeping in again today. He'd probably be here this afternoon.

I got up and turned on the TV. Mickey Mouse came on and I smiled as I thought about Two-Bit and his jokes. Good old Two-Bit.

I wondered where we were moving to. Darry hadn't told us yet. All he said was that we were staying in town.

I was starting to get bored. Everyone was doing something except me. I decided to take a walk. I got up, put on my shoes and leather jacket, and headed out the door.

As I walked down the street, I realized how cold I was when my breath came out in clouds. I walked by the school. Nobody was outside for recess or anything yet. I ran my fingers along the chain link fence and then stopped to look in. I hooked my fingers around the fence and peered in. I remembered times I'd gone to this school.

I had a lot of classes with Soda. We would get sent out of class a lot for fooling around or talking. We didn't mind, we never liked school.

At lunch and recesses, Ponyboy, Soda, Two-Bit and I would hang out together, and Steve too, when he was still in school. Soda beat up a guy one time for asking me out after he'd already asked me out a million times and I kept saying no.

I'd slapped a girl across the face one time too, for almost stalking Soda, and then he'd finally asked her out and she'd flipped him off. I had no idea what her problem was, but it kinda hurt Soda's feelings. And his ego.

I was brought back to reality by the bell ringing. That meant it was lunch. I moved away from the school and continued down the road. I walked over to the Dingo for lunch.

I was wearing a pair of Ponyboy's pants, which was the second day in a row that I wasn't wearing my own pants, and I found a little money in the pocket of the pants. I figured I'd pay Pony back sometime and walked into the Dingo.

It was a rough place, but I liked it there. People respected me because of Soda and Darry. They knew they'd get their ass kicked if they touched me. Not just by Soda and Darry, but they knew the whole gang. Two-Bit, Dally and Steve would be on them, too. I ordered a Western sandwich for lunch and paid them with Pony's money.

I looked around as I sat at the bar, eating. There was a fight going on in the corner, people were drinking and swearing, and a guy and a girl were making out a couple seats down from me.

When I was done I walked out of the Dingo. When I got home, I wrote a note that said "I. O. U. a dollar for lunch, signed Sunshine Curtis." And put it in the pocket of Ponyboy's jeans in place of the money. I passed the time by watching a movie, and I don't even remember what movie it was, but I fell asleep during it. I slept for a long time, well, at least three hours I reckon, because I was woken by the door slamming.

I looked up and saw Johnny, Two-Bit and Ponyboy entering.

"Hey, guys, back from school?" I greeted.

"Yup," Johnny said.

"Well, we just came to drop off the kid, now I'm gonna drop Johnny off and go home. I'll probably go get drunk. See you guys later," Two-Bit said as him and Johnny left.

Ponyboy came and sat down beside me. He didn't even notice I was wearing his pants.

"Hey Pony, how you doin'?" I asked him.

"I'm okay, I guess. But I can't believe we have to do this," He said.

"I know, Ponyboy. I know how you feel, I really do. I remember when me and Soda were 2 years old and Darry was 6, and Mom and Dad brought you home from the hospital. It was in this same house. When Soda and I came home from the hospital, it was in this house. Darry was 4. Even when Darry came home form the hospital 20 years ago, it was in this house…" I trailed off. Ponyboy was looking at me.

"But, Pony, we need the money. We might have lost the house anyway if we didn't move to get money." I said.

"Aww, jeez, I know that Sunny, I just wish it wasn't true."

"I know."

A little while later, the phone rang. When I answered it, it was Dally calling from Tim Shepard's place.

"I'm just hanging here for a while, and I'll be there tonight in time for dinner, okay babe?" He had said.

"Okay," I said. He asked what I'd been up to today. I told him about Darry telling us we had to move. Dally got really pissed, but not as much as he would have been if we were leaving town.

When we got off the phone, Ponyboy and I went outside to have a smoke.

It was a long while later when Darry and Soda came home. He made Soda and Ponyboy go straight to packing up our room, and brought me into his room.

"Okay, you start over there and I'll start over here," Darry said. I nodded somberly and walked over to a closet. In the closet was a box labeled "Mom and Dad's stuff" In Soda's writing. I opened it just to see what was inside. In it, buried under some clothes, was little white box.

I frowned in confusion, wondering what it was. There was a black ribbon wrapped neatly around it, something Mom had done. Clearly, Soda hadn't come across this box before.

I undid the ribbon and took off the lid. Inside the box was a note on a pink piece of paper and four more little boxes.

I unfolded the letter and read it.

_Our dearest Darrel, Sodapop, Sunshine and Ponyboy,_

_We'd hoped you would read this in much later years, after our passing. _

They must have written this for us to read when we were like, 50, I thought.

_We miss you, and we love you. No matter what you do, you make us proud. One thing we hope you do, though, is do all you can to keep the house. Daddy built this house before you were born, and we hope that you can keep it. Please do everything in your power to keep it. In these little boxes are pendants on chains of the holy cross that Jesus Christ died on. Two of them, the ones in the black boxes, are ones that were worn by your great grandfathers in World War I. The other two, in the purple boxes, were worn in World War II by your grandfathers. We want you four to wear them always, and also in hopes of never leaving this house. We love you so much._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad. Xoxoxox_

Tears were running down my face as I finished the letter. Darry had noticed I wasn't doing anything.

"Sunny, what are you doing?" He asked. I was afraid of bawling if I spoke, so I turned to him and flashed him the letter. He walked over, saw my tears, the letter and the four boxes, and read the letter. Tears were even in Darry's eyes by the time he finished.

"Open them," He said quietly. I nodded and opened the boxes. The first one was a silver cross, with a black cord weaved throughout the cross and a gold stud at the top. The next one was black with silver outlines all around it. The third one was wooden, with pure gold designs all over it. The last one was sterling silver with fiery green gems all down the front of it.

Darry and I stared at them in awe.

"Soda, Pony, come here," Darry called, not taking his eyes off of the crosses.

Soda and Ponyboy entered the room, and stared at the pendants with us.

"Where did—" Ponyboy started but got cut off. Darry handed him the note. Soda and Ponboy read it together and tears formed in their eyes too.

"So... who gets which one?" I asked. We thought about it for a while and ended up with me getting the first one, Darry getting the second one, Soda getting the third one, and Pony getting the last one.

We all sat around the bedroom with our crosses hanging from our necks.

It was silent until I looked up at Darry, who was sitting on the bed.

"Darry…" I uttered. He looked at me.

"We can't leave now," I said. Pony and Soda looked at me quickly, then at Darry.

He sighed.

"I know, Sunny, I know." He said quietly. The three of us younger siblings looked at him expectantly.

"Okay," He said after a moment of silent thinking. "We'll find a way to keep the house. No matter what it takes, we'll find a way."

**Hmm, what will they do to stay in the house? You'll just have to review and wait for the next chapter to come out! Hahaha! **


	13. The Dingo

**Disclaimer: Same as other chapters:P**

**Authors Note: Thanx to everyone that reviewed!**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Dingo**

When Dally came over later that night, I told him all about the letter, and showed him my cross. I told him we had to find a way to keep the house.

"Well… there's always being a stripper. You can practice on me if you want," Dally said, with a serious tone. I knew he was joking.

"Dally!" I laughed and hit him on the arm.

"Violence is not the answer, Sunny," He said, pretending to be hurt. I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Come on," I said and took his hand. I took him out to the porch. There was only one chair. Dally sat on it, and I sat on his lap, sort of straddling him. He leaned up and kissed me.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too, babe," He said and kissed me again.

"Get a room; you two can do it in there!" Someone said. I turned around and saw Two-Bit, walking up the steps of the porch.

"Two-Bit, shut up," Dally told him.

"Yeah, and go inside, everyone's in there," I said.

"Fine, I guess I'm not wanted here," Two-Bit said with a grin and a wink and went inside. I laughed distantly at him, then turned back to Dally and kissed him again.

When I pulled away, he looked at me confusedly.

"What?" I asked.

"Something's distracting you… I mean, you usually do that thing… with your tongue…" He trailed off. I chuckled.

"It's just that… what are we gonna do? Dal, I don't know how we're gonna keep the house. We need more money." I said, frowning in confusion.

"Why don't you get a job? Darry and Soda have jobs, and if you got one too, you guys would have more money and you wouldn't be so bored when Ponyboy was at school during the day," Dally suggested. I stared at him.

"You're right, I'm getting a job," I said and hopped off his lap.

"You're going _now?_" He asked as I started down the steps.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well, because it's 11:30 pm for one reason," He said. I laughed at myself.

"Then I'll do it tomorrow!" I said excitedly and ran back up to him. "Come on!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him back into the house.

I burst open the door and yelled,

"Darry, I'm getting a job!"

Two-Bit burst out laughing. I stared at him.

"Two-Bit, you're an idiot, how is that funny?" I asked him.

"Replay it in your head form my point of view," He said. I did and realized how it could be funny, but I still pretended to be mad at him.

"Well, that's great Sunny, maybe we can keep the house that way," Darry said. I nodded proudly.

"Good going, sis!" Soda said and high fived me. I high fived him again. Then he high fived me _again,_ but he did it hard on purpose.

"Ow, that one hurt!" I said, slapping him on the arm. He slapped me back on the arm. I flicked him on the ear.

"Ow!" He whined. Ponyboy rolled his eyes and smiled at us. I laughed at Soda and threw a pair of socks that was on the ground at him. He threw another one at me and I jumped up to dive behind a chair, but Dally caught me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Okay, let's stop this one before it starts," He said, walking out the door. I started giggling uncontrollably.

"I'll be back later Darry!" I laughed just before Dally closed the door after us.

Dally walked down the street without putting me down.

"Where are we going?" I laughed.

"Damned if I know," Dally said and continued walking. We soon met up with Tim Shepard's gang. I was still over Dally's shoulder, so they couldn't see who I was.

"Hey Tim," Dally said.

"Hi Dally, who's ass is that?" He asked.

"It's mine!" I said, pulling myself onto Dally's other shoulder and looking at Tim.

"Oh, hello Sunny," Tim greeted. I waved.

"Dal, can you put me down now?" I asked. He did so and I stood beside him putting my arm around his waist.

"Glory, I didn't know you two were going together," Curly spoke up. I nodded.

"Better than Sylvia," Some guy from the gang said, spitting Sylvia's name as if it was some horrible cuss. I guessed they didn't like Sylvia. I honestly didn't give a damn about her.

"Damn straight!" Dally said proudly and threw his arm over my shoulders.

I laughed.

"Hey Tim," I said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know anywhere that's hiring people? I need a job."

"Well sure, you could try the Dingo," Tim said.

"Oh, good idea, thanks Tim!" I said.

"Sure,"

"Hey babe you wanna go see what late movies are playing?" Dally said me.

"Sure," I smiled.

"Okay, so we'll see you guys later," Dally said to Tim's gang and we left.

Walking down the street to the movie house, we passed the Dingo. I looked in the window. Indeed, there was a sign that said "Help Wanted", with the "n" backwards and a caricature of a naked woman someone had drawn. Dally sw it too.

"Huh, I'll be damned," I said.

"Damned to a life with me! Haha!" Dally said.

"Oh, damn, too bad that's what I was hoping for!" I said. We laughed.

Finally at the movie theater, the only movie playing was a porno, so we left, even though Dally kept asking me if we could go watch it.

Back at my house, everyone was asleep.

"You wanna sleep over?" I asked him.

"Why not," Dally said and stepped in with me. He threw his jacket onto the couch arm so that it could be used as a pillow. Then he laid down on the couch, looking up at me.

"Okay, take advantage of me," He said. I laughed and bent down to kiss him.

"I'd stay here with you, but I have to go to my room or my brothers will be all suspicious. So, I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, I love you," I whispered, heading down the hall.

"'Night, love you," Dally whispered back.

I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and then I went into our room. Ponyboy and Sodapop were asleep so I changed into my pajamas in there, and then got into my bed.

I woke up to the smell of bacon. When I looked at the clock on the wall, I saw that I had slept in, so Darry must have the day off.

When I went out to the kitchen, Darry did not have the day off. He was gone. So was Soda. Ponyboy was cooking breakfast. I stole a piece of bacon from him.

"Hey, don't, all the bacon wasn't ready yet," He whined. I laughed.

"Suck it up little brother, you know I love you!" I said and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. He looked at me like he wanted me to stop, but I heard him chuckle as I left the room, still chomping on the bacon.

I entered the living room, where Johnny, Two-Bit, and Dally were.

"Hey guys!" I said and sat on Dally's lap.

"Hey Sunny," echoed through the room.

"Want some?" I mumbled to Dally and held the bacon in front of his face.

"No th-" He started to say, but moved his head so that the bacon poked him in the eye. "ow," He finished.

I started a fit of giggles. The other guys chuckled slightly.

"Hey Dally, are you gonna come to the Dingo with me today?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll come," He said.

"Whatcha going to the Dingo for?" Two-Bit inquired.

"To get a job," I said, matter-of-factly.

"You're getting a job?" Ponyboy spoke up from the kitchen.

"I'm gonna try, little brother," I said, turning around to face him in the kitchen.

"Well, good luck," He said.

After breakfast… and an episode of Mickey… and, a game of cards… Dally and I finally headed to the Dingo.

"I hope I get the job, we really need it," I said to Dally as we entered.

"I hope you get it too babe," He said and kissed me quickly. We looked around for a place to go for the job interview. Dally was faced one way and I was looking the other way, when I say a doorway with a sign on it that said "job applications."

I smiled and was about to tell Dally when I saw someone walk out the door that made my heart go cold and drop into my stomach.

"Dally, Dally look," I whispered and tapped him on the shoulder with a shaking hand. He turned around.

I'm pretty sure we both had the same fearful and shocked expression when we laid eyes on a certain familiar bald man with a tattoo on his neck.


	14. The New Job And The Fight

**Disclaimer- Same as other chapters. I don't own the Outsiders, and I just own Sunny.**

**Authors Note: Thanx soooo much to everyone that reviewed, you guys are kick ass! Keep it up! **

**P.S. **

**Hey Rugrats101, this one's for you, I'm taking your advice :)**

**Chapter Fourteen: The New Job And The Fight**

Dally quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me protectively behind him, and kept holding my hand. I knew that fear was still on my face, but Dally's expression had changed to anger.

The bald tattooed guy spotted us, smiled evilly, and walked over to us.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Vince?" Dally growled in a low, dangerous voice.

Vince. So that was his name.

"You're alive I see, Dallas," Vince said.

"Yeah, unfortunately for you," Dally said.

Vince just laughed.

"You didn't answer me, what the fuck are you doing here?" Dally said, a little louder, so that people at tables close to us looked.

"Well, I know that's Sunny behind your back, so you can stop hiding her. And what I'm doing here, well, I know you need a job, sweetheart, or you'll lose your house, so I was just telling the boss all about you," He said to me. I was too scared to talk.

"How the hell did you know all that?" Dally asked in a shocked, quiet voice.

"I told you Dallas, I'm smarter than you, and I'm always one step ahead of you. So you know what? Since you were so nice to me in and out of prison, I'm gonna do you a favor too. Make your life a living hell," Vince whispered, up close to Dally's ear. Then he chuckled softly and strolled out of the Dingo.

I was shaking with fear by now, and Dally just looked shaken. He turned to face me and pulled me into a hug.

"Dally, how the hell did he know?" I asked.

"I don't know, but don't worry; I promise I won't let anything happen to you. I'm going to find out how he's doing this, and I'm gonna stop it. Now, go in there and apply for your job, just tell them not to believe anything Vince said." Dally said.

I nodded and kissed him quickly on the lips before walking over to the room. I opened the door and walked inside. I was sort of relieved to see a guy I knew sitting at a desk in the office type room.

"Gary," I breathed.

"Hey Curtis," The 22-year-old Dingo manager said and smiled at me.

"I'm so glad to see you, when did you become the manager?" I asked him.

"About a week ago. The old manager quit. He was old, couldn't handle us greasers!" He laughed. I laughed a little too.

I knew Gary for a while, a couple years at least. I met him at one of Buck's parties. He was a friend of Bucks.

"Listen Curtis," He said. He was always calling me, Ponyboy and Soda "Curtis", but he always called Darry by his name. "This guy just came in here, and he told me you were a bad worker and that you brought guys around all the time because you had like 2 million boyfriends."

I froze. "You... you didn't believe him, did you Gary?" I asked slowly.

Gary looked serious for a minute, the cracked a smiled.

"Of course not, I didn't know the guy, and to tell you the truth, I don't even think he was from Oklahoma. He sounded like he was born in Mexico," Gary said, thoughtfully. I laughed.

"So, I came to apply for the waitress job. What do you think, Gary?" I asked.

He looked at me.

"Honestly, I would rather have you working here than the other girls that applied. First off, I know you, and second of all, you're not a slut or a "bad worker", as Mr. Bald and tattooed Mexico there said." Gary said. I kept looking expectantly at him.

"So, you're hired."

I smiled broadly. That was much easier than I thought it would be.

"Thank you Gary," I grinned and hugged him. He laughed.

"No problem. Here's your apron, you start on Monday. Don't be late," He greened cheekily.

"Oh, I won't," I said. And exited the room with my red apron that said "The Dingo" in fancy writing.

Dally was looking at me expectantly when I left the room. I showed him the apron and he smiled widely.

"Congrats, baby," He said and hugged me tightly.

"Thanks Dally," I said. We left to walk to my house.

On the way there, we were talking about Vince, trying to figure out how he knew all this stuff about me.

"Maybe he has someone spying on me and my brothers," I suggested. Dally thought for a minute.

"It's possible. But who, and how?" He pondered.

"I have no idea. It's weird though. Hey, let's not let this wreck the rest of the day, okay?"

He smiled and put an arm around my waist.

"Sure."

At my house, Soda, Two-Bit and Ponyboy were there. Dally went into the kitchen to get a beer, while Two-Bit already had one.

"HEY EVERYONE, IT'S PONYBOY CURTIS!" I yelled and ran over to him, wrapped my arms around his waist, and lifted him right off the ground for a second.

"Holy crap," Soda said. I burst out laughing, and so did everyone else except for Ponyboy who told me to cut it out.

"Where's Darry?" I asked Soda.

"Working late today," He replied.

I walked over to the TV where Mickey was on, and changed the channel to a movie. Then I sat beside Two-Bit.

"I was watching that," He said.

"Yeah, well, now you're not."

"Put it back!" He said, glaring at me.

"Um, you guys, don't we have to go um, do that… thing?" Soda said.

"Oh, yeah, let's go," Dally said. They all quickly shuffled back into mine, Ponyboy's and Soda's room.

"No! I will not put it back, I wanna watch this movie," I said, turning back to face the TV.

"What's your problem?" Two-Bit asked me.

"I don't have a problem, you do! Stop being so obsessed with Mickey Mouse, go outside and live a little, and by 'live a little', I don't mean go get drunk like you always do!" I said.

"Yeah, well, why don't you be the one that goes outside and lives a little?"

"It's _my _house!"

"I cannot believe that you are being such a bitch!" He said.

"Keith Mathews!"

"Well you are! And don't say that like you're my mother, Sunny, cause you're not, you're just a broad that can't make up her mind!"

"What?"

"Well let's see, one minute you hate Dally, and the next minute you're going with him, and now it seems like you hate me!"

"Two-Bit, you know what's not true-"

"Well you think I'm just a drunk, and someone that you can walk all over? Well I'm not!" He cut me off.

"I never said you were, dumbass!"

"Oh, so now I'm too stupid for you? Well Sunny, I don't care what you say!" With that he got up and stormed out of the house. I just sat there, pissed off at him. I couldn't believe this huge fight we'd just had for no apparent reason. Dally, Soda and Ponyboy came out then.

"Finally, I was starting to feel like a homo, being in a bedroom with two guys," Dally said.

"Well, Sunny, what the hell was that?" Soda asked.

"That was Two-Bit being a jerk!" I yelled.

"Well, it was weird whatever it was," Ponyboy said. I just looked at him.

"Maybe I should go make sure Two-Bit doesn't do anything stupid," Soda said. He went out the door without another word from anyone. Dally sat beside me. Ponyboy stood there.

"I wanna know how the hell that happened," He said.

"Watch your mouth," I said absently.

"What? Hell, it's a place," Ponyboy said. I chuckled slightly at him.

A while later, Darry came home, and Soda was home too. He said Two-Bit went to the movies with Johnny. Soda had told Darry all about my fight with Two-Bit. Darry told me to come sit beside him on the couch, while Ponyboy sat on the floor, Soda on the other couch, and Dally stood behind the couch we were on.

Darry made me tell him about the whole fight.

"Well…" He said when I was done. I just looked at the floor angrily.

"What did the whole fight get started over?" He asked.

"Mickey Mouse," I reluctantly mumbled.

"Mickey Mouse, for God's sake!" Darry said.

"Yeah, and he had to be such a big jerk about it!" I exclaimed.

**Well, there's part 14 for ya… Will the conflict with Two-Bit continue? Or will they make up? You'll just have to _REVIEW _ and see what happens in the next chapter! **


	15. First Day At Work

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Outsiders!**

**Authors Note: Everyone that reviewed ROX! And they kick ass, so there. Thanx guys!**

**Chapter Fifteen: First Day At Work**

Monday was a very big day. It was my first day of work, Steve was getting out of jail, and Two-Bit and I were still in a fight. Steve got out of jail early enough so that he was there with all the others when I was about to leave. They were all giving me retarded advice.

"Remember, never wash your hands before you serve people food," Soda said.

"And always steal money out of the tip jar," Steve said. They both laughed.

"Shut up guys," I said, but I couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Aw, they're not serious Sunny," Ponyboy said. I smiled at him.

"Yeah, we're all proud of you. Especially me, because your finally doing something. Plus, we get to keep the house!" Darry said.

Two-Bit didn't say anything to me, and I didn't say anything to him. Dally kissed me goodbye, and I got to ride to work with Darry, Steve, Soda and Two-Bit. It made me feel like I was finally grown up or something like that. We dropped off Steve and Soda at the DX first, and they wished me good luck. Then Darry pulled up at the Dingo.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" He asked.

"You sound like mom," I said with a smile. He smiled back.

"Alright, then I'll pick you up on my way home. Good luck," He said as I got out of the car.

I heard him drive away as I stepped through the doors of my new workplace. Gary walked up to me.

"Hello Sunny! First day on the job, don't let me down! Haha, just kidding. Anyway, there's your first table, right over there." He said all in one breath and pointed at a table in the back. I raised my eyebrows and walked over to the table.

"Hi there, can I get you something to drink?" I asked the three guys sitting at the table.

"I'll have a coffee," One of them said.

"Same here," Another said.

"Yeah, me too," The third guy said.

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute," I said and walked back to the kitchen. I poured coffee in three mugs, put it on a tray with sugar and cream, and walked back to the table.

"Here you go," I said and set the tray down.

"Ready to order?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll have a breakfast BLT," The first guy said.

"I'll take an omelet," The second one said.

"Yeah, and I'll have French toast." The third guy said.

"Alright, I'll be back," I said and walked away. I walked over to the window in the kitchen where the bus boy was standing.

"I need an omelet, a French toast, and a BLT," I said.

"Sure thing Sunny," He said and related my order to the chef. A while later, He handed me the food on a tray and I went over to the table with the three guys.

"Here you go," I said and handed out their food. "Enjoy," And I walked away. A while later I saw them leaving, so I went over to the table to collect the money. There was my tip there as well. I picked it up and smiled, along with picking up the tray.

_This is going to be a good day, _I though, stuffing my tip in my pocket. But, when I turned around, I almost dropped my tray. Two-Bit had come in, and was looking around. I watched as he walked over and sat at the bar. I frowned and walked over. I handed the tray to the bus boy and walked over to Two-Bit.

"What are you doing here?" I growled quietly at him, so that Gary wouldn't hear.

"I just came for some breakfast," He said casually, but while giving me a death glare. I glared right back at him.

"What can I get you?" I said in a friendly voice, as Gary walked by.

"Beer," Two-Bit said. I kept eye contact with him for a minute, then walked away to get his stupid beer.

When I came back, I set the beer down in front of him. Then, without warning, he loudly yelled,

"Sunny, I can't believe you're going to break up with me here!" My eyes widened as a couple people, including Gary, stared at us.

"_Two-Bit!"_ I hissed.

"No, you know what; I can't talk to you right now!" He yelled, in a teary voice. I was glaring daggers at him.

"Are you trying to get me fired!" I growled at him. He just hid his head in his hands as a response and pretended to cry. Everyone was now looking at me. I looked around at all them, growled in frustration and ran to the back.

"Sunny, what the hell are you doing?" Gary said, following me.

"It's not me! That's Two-Bit, he's trying to get me fired! Don't blame me, please Gary," I pleaded.

"Fine. Just… don't give him anymore beer, okay?" He said. I nodded. He walked away and I peaked around the corner. Two-Bit was calmly sipping his beer, and everyone else had gone back to their conversations. I went back around the corner.

_Damn… _I thought, wishing Two-Bit and I didn't randomly hate each other.

Riding in the truck back home with Darry, Soda and Steve, I was telling them all about my day with Two-Bit.

"So, tell me again, why the hell do you tow suddenly hate each other?" Steve said.

"Because he was watching Mickey and I changed the channel," I said quietly. Steve started to laugh, but I glared at him, making him stop.

When we got home, I was very happy to find Two-Bit sitting on the couch. That was sarcasm.

"What the hell is your problem!" I yelled at him, making Ponyboy, Johnny and Dally jump, who were all in the house too.

"What? I didn't do anything! You just think I did, because you're always so mean!" Two-Bit shouted.

"You didn't do anything? How about this: '_Sunny, I can't believe you're breaking up with me here!' _Huh Two-Bit? Ring a bell?" I yelled.

"Ha, yeah, that was a stroke of genius," He said.

"No, it wasn't, you almost got me fired!" I shouted.

"So what!" He yelled back.

"So what? If I got fired we would lose this house! Is that what you want?" I asked.

"It ain't what I want for Pony, Soda and Darry," He said calmly.

"Oh, really Two-Bit? Fuck you!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Same to you!" He yelled, equally loud. With that, He stormed out of the house and I stormed back to my room.

"Sunny," Soda called as he followed me.

**: PONYBOY'S P.O.V. : **

Everything was quiet for a second after Two-Bit left and Sunny went back to our room. Soda followed her, which left me, Darry, Johnny, Steve and Dally in the living room.

"Whoa," Johnny said after a while.

"Yeah man, I can't believe those two," Dally said.

"Maybe I should wash her mouth out with soap," Darry said thoughtfully. The funny thing was that he was serious.

"Well, I'm going to make sure she's okay," Dally said and went back to our room.

I couldn't believe how they hated each other so much suddenly. I mean, they used be great friends. Now they're fighting over Mickey Mouse. Unbelievable.

**:SUNNY'S P.O.V.:**

I was in my room, pacing angrily just like a caged lion. I could tell I was making Soda nervous.

"Sunny, willya sit down?" He asked me. I looked at him for a minute, then said,

"I can't believe Two-Bit! He's such a jackass!"

"I know, I guess, but you have to calm down, I'm not the one you're mad at," Soda said.

"You're right, I'm sorry," I said and sat beside him. Then Dally walked in.

"Sunny, you okay?" He asked.

"No! Two-Bit's a he-bitch!" I yelled, which caused Dally and Soda to burst out laughing. I didn't see the humour in it.

"What the fuck is so funny? God dammit!" I said. They just kept laughing.

Soon though, they stopped laughing and the three of us re entered the living room. I overheard a conversation Darry was having with Steve.

"So I told the guy that Sunny got the job, and he seemed happy for us." Darry said to Steve.

"Oh yeah? What was this guy's name?" Steve asked. Dally, Soda and I were standing there listening.

"Um, I think his name was Doug. I told him before that Sunny was looking to get a job at the Dingo. He's a weird guy, though. He always hangs out with this guy that he's really good friends with, I guess. Maybe you know his friend. His name's Vince."


	16. The Man In The Alley

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it again?**

**Authors Note: Once again, everyone that reviewed kicks ass. Please, continue. And new reviewers are welcome too.**

**Chapter Sixteen: The Man In The Alley **

I gasped sharply and almost fell over backwards, but Soda caught me.

"Oh my God Sunny, are you okay?" Darry asked. I didn't answer his question. Instead, I said,

"Darry, what did you just say? About Vince?"

"Um, I said I work with a guy that knows some guy named Vince," He said.

"Darry, do you know who Vince is?" Dally asked, very seriously, almost angrily.

"Uh…"

"He's the guy that threatened me, beat up Dally, and almost made me not get a job!" I yelled, Soda still holding onto my arm.

"Oh God…" Darry said.

"Okay, we have to go to the cops," Soda said. I looked at him, as did everyone else in the room. I looked around at everyone, to see what their reaction was.

"He's right," Darry said after a long silence.

"And we have to put that other guy away too, the one that's friends with this Vince guy," Soda said.

"How do we find him?" Ponyboy said, speaking up.

"You, Ponyboy, don't find him. I'm not bringing you into this," I said, trying to protect the safety of my little brother.

"Aw, come on Sunny, don't leave me out," He said.

"Ask Darry," I said. Ponyboy looked at Darry, who then looked from Ponyboy to me then back to Pony.

"Sunny's right, Pony. You should stay here. You and Johnny could stay here and watch the house while we go to the police station, okay?" Darry said.

Johnny nodded, agreeing with the idea, but didn't say anything. Ponyboy looked at his best friend, then said, sulkily, "okay,"

"Okay but do we have to go now?" I asked.

"The sooner the better," Dally said.

"Alright," I said. So, we left Pony and Johnny sitting on the couch while Steve, Darry, Soda, Dally and I went out the door. Dally, Darry and I walked in the lead, with Dally's arm around my shoulders. Steve and Soda were behind us. At the police station, the cop recognized Dally and Steve.

"Back again, Steve? Didn't you just get out? And I know you, Dallas," The cop said, sort of staring at us. Dally just gave him a cool glance.

"No, we're here to report this guy," Darry said.

"Oh really? Who is he and what did he do?" The cop asked.

"Well, his name is Vince something, and he was in here once when Dally was in here. Kinda tall, bald, tattoo on his neck," Darry described.

"Yeah, I know the guy. What'd he do?" The cop asked.

"Well, he threatened Dally, and my sister. I'm talking about death threats. And then he put Dally in the hospital-"

"He cut him up and everything," I interrupted Darry.

"-and then there was this guy where I work, that was finding stuff out about my sister for Vince, and he told Vince a bunch of stuff about her, and then he went to the Dingo where she was applying for a job. He told the boss all kinds of bad stuff about her so she almost didn't get hired. He's like, stalking her and Dally." Darry finished his story.

"Okay, that should be enough to put him away for at least some time, do you know where he is?" The cop asked. We all shook our heads.

"Well, don't worry, we'll find him. Thanks kids," The cop said. We left the building, and I did feel slightly better. I hoped Vince would go to jail, and the guy at Darry's work. Back at home, Ponyboy was on the phone and Johnny was looking at him.

"Who's on the phone?" I asked Johnny, pointing at Ponyboy.

"Two-Bit." Johnny replied, making me raise my eyebrows.

"What is he doing, calling here? And where the hell is he?" I asked. Johnny shrugged.

"Okay…. Alright… I said okay! Jeez…. Well, she just came in, did you wanna talk to her? Oh, alright… okay, bye." Ponyboy said and hung up the phone.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"That was Two-Bit…" Ponyboy said.

"Yeah, I gathered that, where is he and what did he want?" I asked. Everyone else was listening too.

"He's at his own house, and he basically just called to bitch about you. I told him you guys went to the police station to report that guy."

"Don't say bitch. Let me talk to him next time," I said to Pony.

"Okay," He said. I sat beside him on the couch. Dally sat beside me, with Johnny beside him.

"Man, this is a small couch," Dally said.

"Well, there's four of you sitting on it," Darry said.

"Five," Soda corrected as he squeezed at the end, beside Johnny.

"Six," Steve said as he squeezed between Soda and Johnny.

"How is this possible?" I asked, in a squished voice because I was, well, squished. I pushed Ponyboy off the couch so I could get off.

"Hey!" Ponyboy said. I laughed at him. Then I tried to do a handstand, but fell down.

"Dogpile!" Soda yelled and jumped on me.

"Ow!" I said. "Get off!" I laid while laughing.

"No, say the magic words," Soda said.

"Iced tea," I said, shoving him off.

"What?" He asked. I pointed out to the kitchen, where, on the counter, was a pitcher of iced tea.

"Woo!" Soda and I yelled, giving each other high fives and running out to drink some. Darry was standing beside the kitchen.

"Hey Darry, what did we learn about camels today?" I asked him. He looked at me, cocking an eyebrow just like Two-Bit. I put some iced tea in my mouth and spit it all out at him.

"They spit!" Soda and I yelled, and cracked up laughing.

"EW! You guys!" Darry said.

"What? It wasn't me, Sunny spit the water." Soda defended himself.

"No I didn't," I said.

"Yes you did," Soda said.

"No," I said, and looked at him. We grinned and looked at Darry.

"Yeah!" We said together. Then we cracked up again, while everyone else had a laugh at Darry's expense. It was pretty hilarious, Darry with iced tea all over him.

When everyone calmed down and started watching TV, I took Dally's hand and dragged him back to my room. He sat down on my bed, and I sat on his lap, straddling him. I placed my lips on his, and felt him kiss back. He slid his tongue in my mouth, and I massaged it with him. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

I broke the kiss for a second to gently push him back on to the bed, but soon resumed it while I leaned over him. He knocked my elbows off balance, so that I fell on top of him. But he caught me and rolled me over so that he was now on top of me.

I smiled at him before he pressed his lips to mine again. I ran my hands through his hair, feeling his hands roam my body. He moved his kiss from my lips to my cheek, then to my neck, where he began to suck and nibble on it. I let out a little moan. He sucked on it for a while, then moved back to my mouth. I then rolled him over so that I was on top again, and kissed his neck. I moved down a little, lifted up his shirt and kissed his toned chest and stomach. When I heard him let out a small moan, I moved back up to his neck and sucked on it like he had done mine. Then, we almost jumped a mile in the air when the door opened.

I was still on top of Dally, and I turned around to see Ponyboy enter the room. I burst out laughing and collapsed on top of Darry, muffling my laughter in his shirt. Ponyboy just stood there, his face turning red.

"Sorry little brother," I laughed, walking over to him. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Where has that hand been?" He asked, looking suspiciously at my hand. That made me laugh harder, I doubled over and I could see Dally chuckling too.

"Right…" Ponyboy said, and left the room. I sat down beside Dally again, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you," I said. He smiled.

"I know," He said, kissing me again. "I love you too."

We walked back out to the living room, where everyone, except for Two-Bit of course, was still sitting in the living room, watching TV. They didn't even notice us enter.

We watched TV with them for a while, but it was really boring, until Soda laughed and pointed out that me and Dally had "big fat red hickeys" on our necks. Darry gave me a stern look, and I smiled sheepishly. Dally was to scared to make eye contact with Darry, which I thought was quite funny.

"Hey, who wants to go to this party that Tim Shepard's having?" Dally asked.

"I'll go," I immediately said.

"We'll come, right Soda?" Steve asked. Soda nodded.

"I wanna go," Ponyboy said. Darry started to say no to Ponyboy going, but Johnny said,

"I'll go and watch him."

"Well, I'm not going. I need some sleep for tomorrow." Darry said.

"Alright. Well, are we ready to go then?" I asked. Everyone mumbled their agreements, and we all put on our shoes and coats.

"Seeya later Dar," I said.

"Bye sis," Darry said. We stepped out the door, closing it behind us. Walking down the sidewalk, I was feeling really uneasy, as if something bad was going to happen.

"It's really cold out," Soda observed.

"Really? You don't say?" I said, my breath coming out in clouds. Everyone laughed. We kept walking, and then some stuff happened, and it seemed like it all happened in slow motion. As we walked by this dark alley, a fist came out and punched me right in the jaw, so that I fell down and rolled into the alley. I was on the ground, sort of holding my face where I could already feel a big purple bruise forming and blood trickling out.

Dally of course, and the other guys, ran in after me to see if I was okay, which was a huge mistake on their part. The guy who hit me drew a gun, and pointed it all of them, making them stop in their tracks. He was standing in between me and the guys.

"Sunny, I'm coming," Dally said, and ran at me, running around the back of the guy.

"Dally, no!" I yelled, but it was too late, the guy cracked him over the head with the gun. He didn't shoot him, I mean he hit him with the gun, and knocked him out cold.

"No!" I screamed, and a tear came to my eye as I saw Dally lying on the ground with blood dripping out of a cut on his head.

"Oh God," Ponyboy said in a weak voice, and I would've given anything to hug my baby brother just then.

"Who the fuck are you!" I shouted, dragging myself over to the wall and propping myself against it, as I had twisted and sprained my ankle when I fell.

Then the guy turned his face to the moonlight, and we all saw who it was.

**Who is it? Well, REVIEW AND READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! HAHA:) **


	17. Unexpected Rescuer

**Disclaimer: Yep, still don't own anything. **

**Authors Note: My reviewers continue to be the best reviewers In the world, thank you, you guys kick ass. **

**Chapter Seventeen: Unexpected Rescuer **

So, when we all saw who it was, "surprise, surprise", it was Vince. Like we couldn't have guessed that.

"God dammit Vince, leave us alone!" I said, in a choked up voice. He walked over to me. I took a glance at Dally, who was still unconscious, and the rest of the guys, still standing there, afraid to move because of Vince's threats. He chuckled softly and bent down to my level on the ground.

"What a shame, you're such a pretty one. But I'm going to kill you, and I'm going to kill Dallas, because Dallas did not give me what he owes me. Now, you both are going to pay," He said and laughed some more.

A tear rolled down my face by now, as Vince handcuffed my arms behind my back, and I had no strength to fight it. I looked over at the other guys again. Ponyboy was crying, and Soda was a little bit too. Steve looked angry, sad and sacred, and Johnny's face was completely white, he was shaking, and almost crying.

Dally was still lying motionless on the pavement, a small pool of blood now formed around the place where Vince had clubbed him one.

"You're not gonna get away with this," Soda said bravely, "I won't let you kill my sister,"

"Shut up!" Vince yelled, pointing the gun at him and making him flinch. "It ain't up to you anyways, you try to help her or Dallas and I'll bust your head open, understand?" He snarled.

"Oh God…" I said, while crying at the same time.

"I think you should all be a bit quieter, so no one find us, hmmm?" Vince said, pushing the barrel of the gun against the side of my head. Everyone stopped talking immediately, except for the sound of crying.

"Good." He said sinisterly and started talking to Dally's unconscious form.

"Well Dallas, looks like this is the end of the line for you, huh? You screwed me over in jail, and then you screwed me over outside jail, and now I'm screwing _you _over! How do you like that one, pretty boy? Huh? Do you know how many times you got me beat up in prison?" His voice was getting louder every sentence.

"Well, now it's payback time," He, said, just as Dally's eyes fluttered open. Vince laughed maniacally.

"Good, you can see your precious little girlfriend die now," Vince said, pointing the gun at me. I was too petrified to say anything or move.

"Sunny!" Dally moaned.

"Sunny! No!" Soda and Ponyboy yelled. Vince cocked the gun, and aimed it directly at my head.

"Say goodbye!" Vince said. Then, from the shadows of the back of the alley, leapt someone with a lead pipe in their hands. This distracted Vince, so that when he fired his gun, it missed me. Only by a little, though. It collided with the wall, and I went into hysterics with crying.

The mystery person from the shadows cracked Vince over the head with the pipe, with a sickening sound of metal hitting skull. Vince fell, the gun landing a meter away from him. Immediately the blood formed around his head, much like Dally's, only with much more blood.

Vince wasn't dead, just unconscious.

Then I got a good look at the guys who saved my life's face. It was…

"Two-Bit!" I said, disbelievingly. He walked over to me, undid the handcuffs, and hugged me tightly, saying "I'm sorry" over and over again.

"Two-Bit, you're sorry? No, I'm sorry, and I owe you my life," I said. He had started to cry.

"Thank you, Keith," I said. He sort of let out a laugh-cry, as did I. Johnny, Soda, Ponyboy and Steve ran over to us. Soda and Ponyboy hugged me tightly, bawling their eyes out.

I looked over at Dally, who managed to sit up. Blood was still oozing slowly from his forehead. He looked dizzy.

"Sunny…" He said, disoriented. I let go of Two-Bit and my brothers and crawled over to Dally. I got up on m knees, the way he was, and hugged him tighter than I'd ever hugged anyone.

"I'm so glad you're okay," I said.

"I'm glad you're okay too, I love you," He said.

"I love you too," I said, repeating it a couple times too.

"Well, this is very sweet, but we need to get to a hospital, like, now!" Steve exclaimed. Luckily we were about a block away from the hospital, so we walked, somehow. Soda helped me walk, and Two-Bit and Steve helped Dally walk. Ponyboy and Johnny were walking ahead of us, their faces both still without colour.

We left Vince back in the alley, but we decided we'd tell the hospital he was there, and to call the police.

When we walked into the hospital, everyone immediately stared at us. I didn't blame them, Dally's face had blood all over it, coming from a huge infected looking cut and bruise on his forehead, and blood was all over his shirt. His eyes kept rolling back in his head. I had a big purple welt on the side of my face from where Vince hit me, red rings around my wrists from the handcuffs, and my ankle was sitting at a funny angle. Ponyboy and Johnny looked so white and shocked that it looked like they were _in _shock.

"Let us in, it's an emergency," Two-Bit said to the guy at the counter.

"Y-yes, right away," The guy stumbled and got me and Dally some doctors.

Two-Bit helped me into my room, Steve helped Dally into his room, Ponyboy and Johnny sat in the waiting room, and as we walked away I could hear Soda explaining to the guy what happened to us and that they had to call the police about Vince.

Nothing too serious happened with me, the guy put a bandage and some medicine on my face, and a tensor bandage around my ankle and told me to stay off of it for a couple days. Then they just let me go. I wanted to go to Dally' room, but they wouldn't let me in yet, so I went to the waiting room where Soda, Ponyboy, Steve, Two-Bit and Johnny were sitting.

"Two-Bit, thanks again," I said, sitting beside him. "So… are we cool now?" I asked.

"Yeah," He smiled and hugged me. Then the hospital doors opened. I looked up as Darry entered.

"Darry!" I yelled, and hobbled over to him, despite the doctors orders. I hugged him as soon as I got there. He hugged me back very tightly.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"Soda called me. Don't ever worry me like that again kiddo you hear?" Darry said, almost crying. I didn't blame him, his sister (me) had just almost got shot.

"So how's Dally?" He asked, while helping me walk back over to the rest of the gang.

"I dunno, they won't let me see him yet." I said, sitting down between Ponyboy and Soda, with Darry on the other side of Soda, Johnny on the other side of Ponyboy, Steve beside him, and Two-Bit on the other side of Darry. Finally, after a while, a doctor came out and said to us,

"You can see him now," I immediately jumped up, but yelped in pain because of my ankle. Johnny wanted to see Dally as well, so Johnny helped me into the room.

"Hey, Sunny, babe, and Johnny man, how you guy's doin'? Dally asked, from the bed, his voice sounding a little slurred, probably from pain killers.

"We're fie Dally, perfectly fine, how are you?" I asked, sitting on a chair beside his bed and taking his hand. He squeezed my hand as Johnny sat on the other side of the bed.

"Well, see this bandage on my head? There's six stitches under it. And I got some painkillers in my body, but don't mind them, man." He said, grinning at us.

"I'm glad you're okay, Dal," Johnny said.

"Yeah, me too," I said, kissing him quickly on the lips.

"Guys, look," Johnny said, pointing out into the hall.

We looked out to see a doctor and a nurse wheeling Vince by on a stretcher.

"I hope they put that bastard away," Dally said.

"For a long time," I agreed. "Dally, when are you coming home?" I asked as an afterthought.

"I'm allowed to leave when the painkillers wear off," He said, smiling at me.

"Thank God," I said.

Well, nothing much really happened until later that night when we took Dally and me home.

As soon as we got home, and Soda helped me back into our room, I fell asleep on the bed without taking off my shoes or putting on pajamas or anything. Soda told me that Dally was sleeping on our couch tonight, but that was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep, falling into nightmares of Vince with that gun.

In the morning, I woke up and my shoes were lying at the foot of the bed. I looked over at Soda and Ponyboy's bed and smiled; Soda had taken them off.

I walked out to the living room, where Dally was sitting on the couch, totally spaced out, and Darry was in the kitchen making breakfast.

I sat beside Dally and cuddled into him, while saying good morning to Darry and him. Darry asked me how I was feeling, and I said I was fine.

Soon, Ponyboy and Soda got up and came into the kitchen, and the five of us had breakfast. Then Soda got in the bathroom first to have a shower, then me, then Ponyboy. Soon after that, Steve, Two-Bit and Johnny came over, and just like every other morning, Darry, Steve and Soda went to work, and Two-Bit, Johnny and Ponyboy went to school.

That left me and Dally to spend the day together, which we did. It was cold and rainy outside, so we stayed in, watching TV movies and playing board games, and of course a couple make out sessions.

It was a peaceful day. I had to call Gary at the Dingo to tell him I wouldn't be in for a couple days and tell him the reason. He said it was okay.

At the end of the day, everyone came over, and we had a good evening. No hyperness from me and Soda, no fighting, and no real drama. And we all really enjoyed it.

**Alright, I couldn't think of a good way to end this chapter, I hope that was good enough. Please review! Oh, I won't be able to get one out tomorrow, I won't be at home all day, so the next one will be out on Thursday.**


	18. Something's Up

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Outsiders; I don't own anything unless I made it up, in which case I would tell you. HA.**

**Authors Note: Oh, come on you guys! The people that reviewed kick ass, but the last chapter was definitely my favourite and only a couple people reviewed :( Oh well, please review!**

**Chapter Eighteen: Something's Up**

So, a while passed, about a month, and all of us were still good friends. No more fights or anything. And everyone was back in good condition, no injuries or sickness or anything like that.

I had a birthday; I was now 17, the same age as Dally. Although, he would be turning 18 soon too.

Me and Dally were still going strong, maybe even better than ever.

And, as for Vince, this is what happened:

**:FLASHBACK:**

"_Darry, do we really have to go to this? Can't they just throw the bastard in jail?" I asked impatiently while looking through my closet for some nice clothes._

"_Watch your mouth, and yes we have to go. They can't throw him in jail without any evidence, and we're witnesses. Now get some decent clothes on and meet us out in the living room, okay kiddo?" Darry asked. _

"_Sure," I said. Darry walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. I sat down on he edge of the bed, sighing. We were going to the courthouse, for Vince's trial or hearing or whatever you wanna call it. I got up and walked over to my closet. I took out a pair of black jeans, which I made sure had no holes in them, and put them on. It was a tight fit. Well, tighter than most of my jeans._

_Then I found a white shirt, put it on and walked out to the living room. Soda, Darry and Ponyboy were dressed in suits. I laughed at them. We looked like we were going to a funeral, for God's sakes._

_At the courthouse. All they did was make us testify against Vince, who was sitting with his lawyer. Dally was first, then me._

"_Tell the jury what Vince did to harm you, Ms. Curtis," Out defense attorney had asked._

"_He threatened me, and it was like he was stalking us. In the alley, he hit me in the side of the face, handcuffed me, and put a gun to my head. He would have killed me if Two-B-er, Keith, didn't save me." _

_It was a long day, and all of us were glad at the end, but especially when the jury said,_

"_We the jury, find Vince Castallo guilty of three counts of assault, one account of harassment, and one account of attempted murder." _

_Then, the judge sentenced him to 10 years in a federal prison._

**:END FLASHBACK:**

And so that's how it went down. Now we were back to our normal lives.

At the moment, I was at work, standing behind the bar, and giving some kid a coke. It was a strangely quiet day in the Dingo, but I enjoyed it. The door opened and I looked up to see who had come in. I smiled when I saw that it was Dally.

"Here you go," I said to the kid, handing him his coke, my eyes still on Dally.

"Thanks," The kid said as Dally walked over to me, both of us grinning like little kids with a crush.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hey babe," He said, kissing me on the lips.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just thought I'd drop in and say hi," He said.

"Oh, can I get you something?" I asked.

"A coke," He said, grinning as he sat down. I smiled and got him a can of coke. I brought it over and set it down in front of him. He flipped a quarter at me, which I caught and put in the cash register.

"So, doing anything special today?" I asked.

"Yeah, there is one thing… but I can't tell you, it's a surprise," He said.

"Ooh, a good surprise?" I asked.

"Hopefully," He said, smiling.

We talked until he finished his coke.

"Well, I gotta run, I'll seeya back at your house, okay?" He said.

"Sure thing babe, love ya," I said, kissing him.

"Love ya too," He said and left the the Dingo.

_Hmmm… a surprise? _I thought. I wondered if he'd gotten me a present or something like that.

**:DALLY'S P.O.V.:**

I walked back to the Curtis house after stopping to see Sunny at work.

I'd told all the guys to meet me there.

When I got there, everyone was there, right on time.

"Hey guys," I greeted.

"Hi Dal," Echoed through the room.

Then, I dropped a huge bombshell on them that I hoped they'd like.

"Oh, my God," Are you serious?" Two-Bit asked.

"Dead serious," I replied.

"Dally, I'll let you do this, but only if you promise me that you'll take…" Darry said. I stopped him by placing my hand on his shoulder.

"I promise, Superman." I said. Everyone laughed, but then got back into the surprised mood.

I just can't believe it though, I mean this is great, but it's so… life changing," Soda said.

"Soda, Ponyboy, you guys don't have to worry about it. Believe me, it's all good," I said.

"But I need your help with something," I said, pulling a small magazine out of my pocket.

Just then, someone walked in.

**:SUNNY'S P.O.V.:**

I got off work early, not long after Dally left, because Gary had to close up the Dingo on account of his wife going into the hospital to have her baby.

So, I walked home, and couldn't wait to see Dally.

When I walked in the door, though, I saw every single one of the guys huddled in the middle of the living room over a magazine that Dally was holding. When they saw me, Dally leapt about ten feet in the air, yelping in surprise, and jamming the magazine in his pocket.

I laughed a little.

"You okay there, Dal?" I asked.

"Oh, oh yeah I'm, I'm f-fine," He stumbled.

I cocked an eyebrow, causing Two-Bit to burst out with "Ha!"

"Where you guys looking at porno or something?" I asked suspiciously, eyeing Dally.

"No, that's the last thing Dally'd be doing right now," Johnny said, causing the rest of the guys to laugh.

"I don't get it," I said, looking confusedly at the guys.

"Yeah well, you wouldn't…" Ponyboy said quietly.

I looked at him.

"Yeah? You wanna fight?" I playfully asked, setting aside my Dingo apron.

"Yes, he does," Soda said, pushing Ponyboy forwards. I charged over to him, but when I got there I just patted him on the head and laughed.

"I was just kiddin' Ponyboy," I said.

Then I went back into our bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes. When I came back out, Dally was gone.

"Where did Dally go?" I asked everyone, a little downcast.

"He just went to um… do some stuff…" Steve said.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Soda said.

_What was going on? Was Dally cheating on me or something? No, because it seemed like everyone knew what was going on, and Darry would have told me and kicked Dally's ass, and so would have Soda and possibly Ponyboy, _I thought.

Still, I couldn't help wondering what was up with Dally.

**Okay, sorry this chapter was so short, but the next one will be longer, I promise, and definitely BETTER! HAHA! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. He's Gone?

**Disclaimer: Same as other chapters: I own nothing. (except Sunny, Gary, and Vince.)**

**Authors Note: Well, the reviews I got for the last chapter were awesome. Very nice predictions ;) Let's see if they play out!**

**Chapter Nineteen: He's… Gone?**

The next morning, I woke up and looked over at Ponyboy and Soda's bed, and neither of them was there. I groaned knowing that meant thatI had to do the dishes with one of them. Darry was always the first one up. So, I got up, grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to have a shower.

After my shower, I put on my eyeliner, dried my hair, and put on the clothes I brought to the bathroom, which were these really tight leather pants that used to be my mom's when she was my age, or maybe even younger. I also put on a red shirt with the Coca-Cola logo on it. When I went into the living room, Ponyboy was doing the dishes while Soda laid on the couch. Darry was gone.

"Where's Darry? And why are you two home?" I asked.

"It's Saturday, and my day off. And your too, I think," Soda said. I walked over to the calendar and saw that indeed, somehow me and Soda had the day off that Ponyboy had off from school, Saturday.

"Sunny, you have to help me do the dishes," Ponyboy said.

"Sure Pony," I said and grabbed a towel.

"Are you wearing Mom's pants?" Ponyboy asked.

"I could be," I said and kept drying the dishes.

After the dishes were done, I sat on Soda's legs on the couch and Ponyboy sat on the floor.

"Do you guys know where Dally is?" I asked. Ponyboy and Soda's eyes went really big for a second, then they casually said, at the same time,

"Tim Shepards," I looked at them suspiciously.

"Well, I'm going over there to see him," I said, getting off Soda's legs.

"No!" They both yelled, and jumped up, blocking the door.

"Okay, guys, what the Hell is going on?" I asked.

"Umm, It's uh… It's all of our days off! Don't you wanna hang out with us?" Soda asked.

"Uh… sure…" I said, still suspicious of what was going on. We went back and sat down in the living room. We decided to play a game, so Soda pulled the coffee table closer to the couch and Ponyboy went to the closet to get a game.

"I only see a deck of cards," Ponyboy called from the closet.

"Well, that's okay, bring 'em out," Soda said. Ponyboy walked into the living room with the deck of cards and set them on the table.

"What do you guys wanna play?" I asked them.

"Anything…" Pony mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked him, suspiciously again.

"Um, I said, uh, crazy eights, let's play crazy eights," Ponyboy covered himself. I raised one eyebrow at him.

"Alright," I said and dealt the cards.

About and hour later, I had won against both of them about 50 million times, so I decided to go to Tim's and look for Dally.

"Okay, now I'm going to see Dally," I said, walking over to te door.

"No! You can't!" Soda yelled.

"Why not?" I said, frowning at them.

"Because, uh, Angela is… um, PMSing, yeah, she has PMS, she's really grumpy," Soda said.

I looked at them both, eyebrows raised and a skeptical expression on my face. It was silent for a second.

"Besides, don't you want to uh, come see a movie with us?" Ponyboy asked.

"Yeah, a movie, let's go," Soda said.

"Fine," I said, rolling my eyes and bending down to put on my shoes. However, I couldn't find my shoes, so I had to put on some kind of black high tops that I found that could have been anyone's.

"Okay let's go!" Soda said, and him and Ponyboy practically dragged me to the movie house.

When we got into the movie house, the movie that was playing was this very boring movie that was one of Ponyboy's favourites, so we'd already seen it about a million times.

Halfway through the movie, I snuck out without Pony or Soda noticing and went outside to have a cigarette. While I was smoking, I saw this ring store across the street. I looked in the window, admiring all the diamond rings. I frowned in confusion for a second though, when I saw a familiar-looking guy in there. He was turned away from me, so I only saw his brown leather jacket.

"Oh my God!" Interrupted my thoughts. I looked over and saw Soda standing outside the movie house.

"Soda, doesn't that guy look l-" But got interrupted again by him tackling me, right to the ground. In the middle of town, right on the sidewalk and all.

"Soda! What the fuck are you doing! Get off!" I yelled.

"Let's go back inside!" He said, getting off me, but picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. He walked backwards too, so I couldn't see the ring store.

_What the bloody hell is going on here? _I questioned inside my head, while telling Soda to put me down.

He eventually did put me down, but not until we got back into the movie house and he put me down in between him and Ponyboy.

"You two better tell me what the hell is going on today," I angrily whispered to them in the darkness.

"Nothing, nothing's going on at all, look, look at the movie, a guy just fell down!" Soda whispered back, and laughed a very fake laugh at "the guy falling down", making a bunch of people around us turn around, look at him, and go, "Shhh!"

When the movie was over, we walked home, and Soda walked beside me In a way so that I couldn't see the ring store.

Back at him, they kept not letting me leave all day long. They really were starting to make me angry.

Much later, I mean when it was already dark outsider, Darry came hom from work, and he burst in the door, looking very flustered. The three of us walked over to him.

"Darry, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Yeah Dar, what happened?" Soda asked, in a voice that I thought sounded somewhat like a line in a play.

I looked him suspiciously before turning back to Darry.

"Darry, talk to us," Ponyboy said.

"It's… Dally. He's… gone," Darry said, breathing hard from running or something.

I was shocked, I almost fell over.

"What do you mean, he's gone? Where did he go?" I asked.

"I don't… know," Darry breathed, straightening his composure.

"Oh my God," I said. I immediately ran to the phone and picked it up. I called Johnny. Surprisingly, Johnny answered. E said his parents weren't home.

"Do you know where Dally is?" I asked him.

"He's not at your house?" Johnny asked.

"No, do you know where else he could be?" I asked.

"No, I don't, sorry Sunny," Johnny said.

"It's okay, come on over here if you want," I said in a worried voice.

"Okay, bye," Johnny said.

"Bye," I said and hung up the phone. With shaky hands, I dialed Two-Bit's number. His mother answered first, then he got on.

"Two-Bit, do you know where Dally is?" I asked him. His answer was, of course, no.

So, I told him he could come over too. I called everyone, I called Steve, and he didn't know either. Soon though, the whole gang was over at our house except for Dally. I called Tim Shepard, even, but he wasn't home, so I figured Dally wouldn't be there.

I paced nervously around the living room, with the whole gang in there, nobody even sitting down.

"What am I gonna do?" I asked, to everyone I guess.

"I don't know," Someone said, but I was too distracted to look up and see who it was. I guessed it was Soda though. I was deep in thought. Then I knew what I had to do.

"I'm going to look for him," I said.

"You're, you're gonna what?" Darry asked.

"I'm going to look for Dally," I said loudly and started to put on my shoes.

"If you find him, bring him back here," Darry said as I headed out the door.

I hadn't even brought a jacket, and the air outside in the night was freezing. I ran down the sidewalk though, trying not to concentrate on the cold, but on finding Dally. A party was going on at Buck's place, so I ran across the street and knocked on his door.

"Hi Sunny," Buck answered, surprisingly sober. I thought he always got drunk along with everyone else at his parties. Apparently not.

"Hi Buck, is Dally here?" I asked him.

"No, but he was looking for you earlier I think," Buck said.

"Alright, thanks," I said and dashed out of the light of the doorway. As I kept running down the sidewalk, the only thing I could hear was Buck closing the door, my panting, and my feet against the pavement. It was still and quiet outside, and cold.

I didn't know where I'd find Dally, if he wasn't at Tim's, Buck's or our house. I quickly checked his house, but all the lights were out and no one was home, so I guessed he wasn't there.

I checked the lot, he wasn't there either.

Finally, I came to the forest at the edge of town. I bent down and rested my hands on my knees, breathing heavily.

I was almost crying out of fatigue and not knowing where Dally was.

When I straightened myself up, I looked straight up at the water tower about a hundred yards away. At ran my gaze up the tower side, with a ladder on it, until my sights rested at the top where a figure stood at the top of the tower, leaning on the railing, looking out at the town. The figure was silhouetted by the black of night and the moon.

_Maybe whoever is up there knows where Dally is, or maybe… that is Dally… _I thought wishfully.

I slowly walked over to the tower. When I got there, I put my hand on one of the ladder bars and tugged on it to test its stability. I figured it was safe enough if the person on the water tower had climbed up it.

So, I did it too. I grasped it with both hands, put my foot in and climbed the ladder. It felt like it took forever to climb the ladder. But, I finally got to the top.

I saw the figure, looking directly at me. My eyes adjusted and I saw who it was.

"Dally?" I asked.

"Yeah Sunny, it's me," He said.

"What are you doing up here? Everyone's looking for you, I just looked all over town for you," I said.

"I was waiting for you," He replied.

"Why?" I asked. He walked over to me and kissed me softly on the lips which turned into a hard passionate kiss. When we pulled away, he told me I looked beautiful. I looked down at the leather pants and the very old coke t-shirt. I didn't think it was anything special, but he was very sweet.

"I was waiting for you, because I want to ask you something," He said quietly.

"What?" I whispered. Then, all of a sudden, it started to snow, just like on the day we got together. Dally and I both looked up at the sky and smiled at each other.

He pulled a small black box out of his pocket, and got down on one knee.

"Oh my God…" I whispered.

"Sunny, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone or anything, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Sunshine Curtis, will you marry me?" He asked, opening the box to reveal a perfect diamond ring.

A tear fell from my eye, followed by another, as I responded with a whispered, shaky, "Yes."


	20. The Last Chapter

**Disclaimer: For the very last time, I do not own the Outsiders, S.E. Hinton does. **

**Author's Note: Well, this has been a great story I think, all in all, and I just wanna thank everyone that reviewed throughout the whole series at one point or another and all the regulars (lol): **

**Haily Champion Marcy Playground**

**Rugrats 101 SodaNDallysgrl410**

**Iheartponyboy33 Rynalpretcht35 **

**WhoaaReally53 DallasWinstonsGurl**

**PissedBeyondRecognition13 mysterygurl14292**

**Babygurl33 Flaming-Angel-1**

**Darkdestiney2000 Mrs Sodapop P. Curtis**

**Samurai Angel Cal1286**

**Blondie 24/7**

**Wopo12**

**xMeggxluvsxyou**

**Artemis Rex**

**DallyGally19 **

**Turquoisejem**

**Thediscoxdead**

**xxMelissaxx3**

**Banana4422Samurai Angel**

**Chapter Twenty : The Last Chapter**

So, this is how it all went down after that. For a couple months, everyone helped to plan the wedding, and me and Soda screwed the whole thing up several times with our "shenanigans" as Darry called it.

I went wedding dress shopping with Two-Bit of all people, but he ended up helping me find the best wedding dress ever. It was strapless, and tight down the knees where it flared out in perfect white folds.

Before the wedding, Dally turned 18 years old.

Then, in the fall month of September, we had our wedding outside, with all the beautifully coloured leaves and not too chill but not too hot autumn air. It was in a clearing at the end of a side road, with trees all around and fallen leaves on the ground. Dally's best man was the now 17 year old Johnny, and my maid of honour was the now 15 year old Ponyboy's girlfriend of two months, Cherry Valance.

The 21 year old Darry gave me away, just like our late father would have.

We got married under a closely woven lace arch, fitted with roses, and a lot of people came to the wedding. The whole gang, and Tim Shepards gang along with Angela and Curly, Two-Bit's mom, Buck Merril, Gary, the Soc Marcia, who was Cherry's friend, and these three guys that I had met, named Jacques, Turk, and Jamie, who happened to play the drums, bass and guitar. At the wedding afteroarty, me, Jacques, Turk and Jamie played a song, with them playing instruments and me singing. I guess that dream I told Ponyboy about one night of being a rock star came true for one night.

As greasers, Dally and I couldn't afford much of a honeymoon, but we could afford to go over the border to the capital of Texas, which had the same name as my new husband. We stayed in a hotel, where we did "it" for the first time, if you know what I mean.

When we got back home, we moved into our own place, and Dally got a job while I kept mine as a waitress at the Dingo. As we got older, Soda and Steve went to Vietnam for a war. I missed them terribly, especially Soda, but they came home, **(A/N: Remember, my story, my rules lmao) **Soda was an uncle.

While they were gone, Dally and I had our first child, a daughter, Emma May Winston. Then came a son, Trey, and then another daughter, McKenzie.

Eventually we got better jobs, and earned more than enough money for us and our three kids.

Ponyboy and Cherry were still going strong, and Soda was still single, despite all our attempts to make him get a girlfriend. Darry, however, got a girlfriend.

Her name was Shyla, and her and Darry tied the knot after six months of dating. I was the maid of honor, and Dally was Darry's best man. They had one child, a son named Darrel, named after Darry.

We were all very delighted to see Johnny finally get a good steady girlfriend that understood him, **(A/N: Little treat, if you really love Johnny, you can be his girlfriend in this story)** and he was very happy with her.

Steve also got married, to Evie, and they had a little girl named Amber. They lived in a little house, but they were happy, you could just tell.

And good old Two-Bit. After Dally and my brothers, he remained my best friend. He really did. Bless his heart, he got married to a girl named Cindy, who was of course a blonde, and she was kind of a ditz, not the kind you would hate, but the kind you would really like. And she may have been a ditz, but she definitely loved Two-Bit, and their son Alfie and daughter Adie.

All of us one time saved up enough money to take a vacation to California, and we brought all our kids too, and let me tell you that was one big party. The kids loved it, and so did all of us.

When we got even older, Emma, Trey and McKenzie all got jobs, eventually got married as well, and moved out.

Dally and I were retired by that point, and had enough money so that we moved into a cottage by a lake.

Finally, everyone, including us, was past all those high points and low points, worrying about what we were doing with out lives, worrying about money, me being worried about Dally, like if he would be okay with his dad, and him worrying about me, and just everything was okay now. Everything was okay.

I realized all this one evening at our cottage as I was on the couch reading a book. I realized I was paying no attention to what I was reading while I was daydreaming and realizing this, so I put the book down. I closed my eyes, breathed in deeply and smiled, replaying that one line in my head again;

Everything was okay.

I opened my eyes and looked over at the sliding glass door that lead to the deck, overlooking a lake. Dally was seated on the deck, facing the lake. I got off the couch and walked over to the door. I slid it open and walked outside. I sat beside Dally, kissing him gently on the lips as I sat. He smiled at me as we wrapped our arms around each others' waists.

I looked out across the lake at what Dally was looking at; it was a sunset. I remembered Johnny and Ponyboy, how they loved sunsets, and Johnny wanting to tell Dally to look at a sunset; he didn't think Dally'd ever seen one. I wondered if this was indeed the first time Dally had ever seen a sunset. I watched it with him for a minute, and then he let out a deep, satisfied sigh.

"What are you sighing about?" I asked softly.

"Well, the sunset, you here, and looking back on our whole lives… I just get this feeling, that everything's cool," He said, also softly, looking out at the now dying sunset.

I looked out at it toom thinking about what Dally had said. Then I nodded, realizing what he was talking about, and agreeing 100.

"Yeah," I said, "Everything's cool."

**Well, that's the end of Show A Little Love! Thanks again to everyone who read my story, and I hope everyone liked the ending. My next project will be trying to finish Sweet As Cake 'N' Pie, so look out for that one. Once again, thank you all!**


End file.
